Day and Night
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [CamusxSaga, MuxSaga, Sagax?, KanonxMilo, MiloxCamus] Cap 6: La duda termina gracias a Afrodita, y ahora Saga se ha decidio x alguien. Kanon, k ama a Milo, hara lo que sea por kedarse con él aunk este le revele sus sentimientos a Camus en un ultimo beso
1. Shy

_Siempre eh estado en contra de poner a Saga como un villano, y en esta ocasión… digamos que no lo será, pondré a un personaje que me va a doler pero al cual le tengo preparado un excelente final n.n_

_En fin, espero que este invento les guste porque la pareja fue inspirada en una hermosa imagen que Musaga traía en su ava de msn el día que estábamos platicando_

… **o … o … o … **

**SHY**

-:-:-:-

**_Quiero ser para ti algo más,  
Quiero ser tu vanidad  
y así entregarte mi alma y más…_**

-:-:-:-

Podía recordar con toda claridad aquellos años de antaño, donde solía jugar en medio del bosque con él… y con Mu –su ceño se fruncía cada vez que ese nombre pasaba por su cabeza-.

Y aunque no le hacia ni la menor gracia tener que compartirlo con ese tipo tan… ¿Delicado? (NA: fue un comentario que hizo Dazi en un tema XD) no le quedaba más remedio… porque Saga siempre había sido muy lindo y atento con ambos

**-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:-**

-"¡No, yo quiero que me cargues a mi!"- Pedía el pequeño Camus jalando la ropa al posible caballero de géminis

-"¡No, yo llegué primero!"- Chillaba Mu con lágrimas en lo ojos mientras también jalaba una de las pierna de Saga

-"Los puedo cagar a los dos al mismo tiempo"- Sonrió

-"¡A él no!"- Exclamó Camus empujando al carnero hacia el suelo, haciendo que llorara por haber caído de sentón

-"¡ERES MALO… TÚ NO ME QUIERES!"- Chilló Mu desde el piso cubriendo sus ojos con los puños

-"Camus, no seas tan grosero con él, recuerda que eres mayor…"- Dijo Saga con suavidad inclinándose hacia el carnero para limpiar sus lágrimas –"Ya no llores, todo esta bien, estoy seguro que no quiso hacerlo a propósito"- Sonrió cuando el pequeño borreguito lila dejo de llorar para solo sollozar y verle a los ojos. Camus miró la escena sintiendo las palabras de géminis como regaño, entonces comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente mientras se frotaba los ojos –"No llores, si lo haces lo haré también"- Acuario vio el semblante de Saga y se sonrojo levemente al sentir sus ojos verdes sobre los de él

-"¿No estás enojado conmigo?"- Preguntó con inocencia

-"Lo estaré si no te disculpas con Mu"- Camus se mordió el labio, luego caminó hacia el pequeño Aries y sin mirarle balbuceó una disculpa

-"No fue mi intención lastimarte… ¿Me perdonas?"- El pequeño carnero se frotó los ojos una vez más y luego le sonrió… aunque a Camus le dio la impresión de que solo hacia todo ese teatrito para atraer la atención de Saga.

El posible caballero a la armadura de géminis, se levantó del suelo para sentarse bajo un árbol, haciéndoles señas a ambos de que lo imitaran sentándose a su lado; así fue como los pequeños Mu y Camus se sentaron junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas… quedándose pocos minutos después dormidos.

**-:-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-:-**

Y mientras se miraba en el espejo para alaciar por quinceava vez en toda la mañana su cabello, podía ver el reflejo del caballero de escorpión que le miraba con la barbilla apoyada en una mano que estaba en su rodilla. A Camus esa mirada no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se preocupaba en pensar la razón por la cual se le quedaba viendo de esa forma, todo lo que quería era terminar de arreglarse para ir a ver al guapísimo caballero de la tercera casa.

Por fin soltó el cepillo, se miró en el espejo para ponerse un poco del polvo que Milo usaba para verse bien, y le miró con una sonrisa -"¿Y?... ¿Qué opinas?"- Separó los brazos esperando respuesta mientras le modelaba su traje de entrenamiento –el cual a diferencia de los que siempre usaba, enseñaba las piernas-.

El santo de Escorpio se mordió el labio mientras rechazaba su mirada y se limitó a bajar la cabeza –"Creo que se me ve mejor a mi"- Aseguró

-"Te lo devolveré, lo prometo"- Rió Acuario volviéndose a mirar en el espejo –"¿Nos vamos al coliseo o prefieres seguir sentado en tu cama todo el día?"

Milo suspiró levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta –"Quiero ver la cara que pondrá al verte vestido así"- Y aunque lo dijo con los mejores deseos para Camus, en su pecho algo se estaba rompiendo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El caballero de la primera casa, se encontraba en esos momentos sentado a las afueras de su templo, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos sostenidas en las mejillas. Miraba el cielo tratando de distinguir algo que se le pareciera a él… a Saga; aunque eso era imposible, ya que el cielo era azul y sus ojos verdes…

-"¿Por qué sigo atormentándome con esto?"- Suspiraba. No entendía el porque después de tantos años seguía pensando en Saga de esa manera, era como si su rencor ante todo aquél daño que había causado matando a su maestro e incluso traicionarlo junto con sus compañeros, se hubiera transformado en… amor, o el como seguía guardando aquél sentimiento de niño… el dulce cariño por el santo de Géminis

Y es que Saga siempre se había portado muy bien con él, tuviera el cabello gris o azul, seguía siendo la misma persona amable de siempre…

Mu ignoraba en su totalidad los sentimientos de Camus, después de todo siempre se la pasaba con Milo, y al escorpión nunca le fue indiferente. Recordaba todas aquellas veces en que lo sorprendía mirando a Acuario, las ocasiones donde sus mejillas se teñían en carmín al verse descubierto o simplemente las palabras recientes que podían leerse entre líneas en alguna de sus frases para él…

Pensando en todo eso, le resultaba realmente inevitable sentir envidia al tener a una persona así que siempre estuviera pendiente de ti brindándote su amistad, una caricia o palabras que te hicieran sentir confortable… justo como Saga lo hacia cuando eran niños…

-"Buenos días Mu"- Saludó una voz detrás de él, haciendo que se sonrojara al descubrir que era quien había estado robando sus pensamientos hasta esos momentos

-"Hola Saga"- Saludó sin voltear a verlo

-"¿Qué haces aquí sentado?"- Le preguntó parándose en un escalón abajo para mirarle

-"Miraba el cielo…"- Respondió bajando la mirada

-"¿Vendrás a entrenar?"- Mu se levantó del piso con las mejillas aún sonrojadas

-"Si… pero…"- Comenzó a balbucear, la cercanía de Saga era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba; pero también una de las que más lo atormentaba por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo… como su sola mirada que lo hipnotizaba y apenaba al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez más dentro de su pecho.

El santo de géminis notó su indecisión –"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?"

-"Me encantaría"- Respondió con una sonrisa –"Pero tengo que esperar a Aldebarán…"

-"Ya veo…"- Dijo en tono pensativo. Se acomodó los guantes especiales para el entrenamiento y se dio la vuelta, bajando las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el coliseo –"Nos veremos ahí"- Hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano, sin voltearse siquiera a mirarlo

-"Adiós"- Murmuró el carnero viendo como se alejaba, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser tan tímido

-"¿Por qué le mentiste?"- Mu se sobresaltó colocando una mano en su pecho –"No quise asustarte"- Dijo dulcemente Aldebarán.

El carnero le miró con una sonrisa fingida en los labios –"Yo…"

-"Si tanto te gusta, deberías ser más directo"- El toro le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de reconfortarlo, haciendo que el carnero simplemente suspirada y bajara la mirada –"Vamos Mu, no será tan malo… no pasa de que te rechace"

-"Gracias por el apoyo moral -.- "- Aldebarán rió a carcajadas

-"Además alguien te lo puede ganar"- El carnero no respondió -"Anda, ve por tus cosas, ya que le dijiste a Saga que estaría contigo, voy a acompañarte"- Mu le miró con una tierna sonrisa, luego corrió hacia adentro de su habitación para ponerse el peto y hombreras de entrenamiento, pensando en cada palabra que Tauro había dicho…

¿Quién más podría ganarle la partida con Saga? Entre los doce del santuario no se le ocurría uno solo que pudiera verse más interesado el santo de Géminis

¡Que gran error!... y eso, Camus se lo demostraría

… **o … o … o … **

_Espero que les gustara, es un poco corto el capitulo… pero es que no me puedo inspirar mucho… y pues… no sabia que más ponerle._

_Gracias por leerme n.n_

_-**Extras:** Grupo Lu, canción Grita fuerte-_

_Aquarius No Kari _


	2. Notice Me

_Dado que Saga siempre es el que anda tras Camus y Mu, este capitulo les va a sorprender mucho XD._

_Y es que tome varios comentarios que leí en alguno que otro y foro y aki mismo XD, sobre los comportamientos de Saga, Mu, Shaka y los demás en una relación… en fin… espero que les guste y mil gracias por sus comentarios apoyando su pareja preferida n.n_

… **o … o … o … **

**NOTICE ME**

-:-:-:-

**_Qué tal vez pueda ser de una vez lo que tenga que pasar_**

**_Y luego ven entrégate…_**

-:-:-:-

Saga, se encontraba agachado en el piso acomodándose los zapatos de entrenamiento, listo para cuando Dohko llegara y les dijera que se pusieran en sus puestos para comenzar a entrar.

En aquellos momentos en su mente se encontraba la imagen del hermoso carnero sentado a las afueras de su templo. Y es que sin que Mu se hubiera percatado, lo había estado observando por unos segundos, sorprendiéndose de lo bello que se veía… de cómo aquél pequeño y lindo carnero, tan tímido; se había transformado ya en todo un hombre… Y la verdad es que Saga no sabía si aquél cariño fraternal de antaño, se había convertido en algo mucho más profundo por el guardián del primer templo…

Una voz casi melosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se levantara sorprendido y le mirara-"Saga, buenos días"- Saludó Camus de manera coqueta.

El santo de géminis se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder contenerse, mirando sin que sus ojos tuvieran control, a cada parte sensual del bello caballero de acuario: sus muslos y piernas bien torneadas, hasta sus labios y mejillas perfectamente maquillados

Un leve roce sobre su barbilla fue el causante de que despertara, haciendo que su mirada de nuevo se fijara en el semblante de Camus –el cual estaba sonrojado pero no dejaba de sonreír-. Saga se frotó los ojos a modo de ver si lo que estaba delante de si era una visión

–"¿No vas a responderme?"- Le preguntó.

Géminis carraspeó -"Si… buen día Camus…"- Sonrió apenado

-"¿Por qué me mirabas así?"- Saga hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando acuario se acerco más a él. De verdad que su comportamiento esos últimos días lo estaban alarmando, el como había pasado de ser el niño frío y problemático –sobre todo con Mu- a un encantador, sexy (NA: ejem… se ve que lo amo? XD) y muy lazando santo de acuario… ahora Saga se preguntaba si Milo –quien permanecía sentado en uno de los escalones del coliseo con el rostro sumamente triste- tendría algo que ver en todo eso –"¿Saga?"

-"Eh…"- Camus comenzó a peinarse el cabello con los dedos, provocando que sus mejillas nuevamente enrojecieran –"Yo…"- Carraspeó –"No te miraba de ninguna forma especial"- Se limitó a responder acomodándose nerviosamente los guantes mientras pensaba –"¿Por qué de pronto me siento tan estupido con él? ¿Será que…?"

-"Saga"- Una tercera voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Camus y él mismo giraran la cabeza hacia el santo de Aires que llegaba corriendo –"Dice Aldebarán que no se te olvide ayudarle por la tarde con lo que ya habían quedado"- Géminis le miró confundido por unos segundos. Que Saga supiera, no había cruzado palabra alguna con él, y menos quedado en algo –"Eso fue todo lo que me dijo"- Agregó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada al ver la cara que el guardián de la tercera casa había puesto de desconcierto.

Camus estuvo apunto de lanzársele encima y ahorcarlo o congelarlo en un ataúd por ser tan hipócrita y tan supuestamente inocente (NA: no me miren así, eso es lo que él piensa, no yo XD); pero simplemente se controló limitándose a reír aún con más sensualidad -"Bien… yo tengo que ir a ver a Milo…"- Saga le miró frunciendo levemente el entrecejo –"Los veo luego"- Guiñó un ojo y Géminis se sonrojó, haciendo que Mu le mirara confundido y entendiera las palabras de Aldebarán

-"Ya veo…"- Musitó en voz baja, sintiendo de pronto algo de coraje por ser un ciego y no darse cuenta que la antipatía que Camus mostraba no era porque fuera el santo de los hielos, si no porque Mu también quería a Saga. ¿De modo que todo eso era por él? –"También me voy, nos vemos luego"- Se despidió el carnero alejándose de Géminis para ir con Aldebarán, dejando al guardián del tercer templo bastante confundido

-:-

Camus se dirigió hacia Milo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, esperando que el escorpión le correspondiera; pero este simplemente se limitaba a suspirar con el semblante aún entristecido

-"¿Cuándo quitaras esa cara?"- Preguntó acuario cruzándose de brazos.

Escorpio se levantó de la grada suspirando de nuevo -"Salió tu plan perfecto ¿Verdad?"

-"¿No lo viste?"- Soltó una risa –"Tuve que cerrarle la boca"- Milo sonrió con el simple hecho de verlo feliz –"Además, tengo una idea"- Guiñó un ojo haciendo que Escorpio se sonrojara

-"¿Qué clase de idea?"- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

-"No te la puedo decir"- Sonrió –"Pero necesito de tu ayuda"

-"¿Y yo de qué podría servirte? Ya te preste mi traje de entrenamiento, mis cosas…"

-"Solo necesito que entrenes conmigo"

-"¿YO?"- Preguntó con la cara más roja que nada y señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo

-"Si, anda…"- Camus sonrió con sensualidad

-"Pero siempre entrenas con Saga y yo con Kanon"- Respondió cruzándose de brazos y huyendo de su mirada… o más bien de su sonrisa

-"¿Y eso qué?"- Alzó los hombros sin perder la sonrisa –"No veo porque ellos no puedan entrenar juntos; además, tú me diste ese consejo"-

Milo se maldijo a si mismo –"No lo recuerdo"- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-"¿Eso es un no?"

-"No, no es un no… Lo que quiero decir es que…"- Escorpio se sintió algo tonto, al final simplemente carraspeó –"De acuerdo; pero me lo cobraré como otro favor"- Respondió rodando los ojos

-:-

Ahora que Mu estaba consiente de los sentimientos de Camus por Saga, se sentía confundido. Él no era un tipo al que le gustara pelear, y jamás se imaginó en medio de un problema así, donde tuviera que hacer todo porque la persona que le gustaba se fijara más en él que en cierto sexy santo de acuario

-"¿En qué piensas?"- Le preguntó el rubio de Virgo

-"Hola Shaka"- Saludó el carnero con una sonrisa

-"Te veías muy pensativo, ¿Ocurre algo?"

-"No lo sé"- Respondió en forma pensativa mientras entrelazaba los dedos a la altura de su pecho.

Shaka suspiró –"No puedes ocultarme nada y lo sabes, tú y yo siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial y esta de más decirte que puedo leer dentro del corazón de las personas"

Mu sonrió apenado metiéndose un poco de cabello detrás del oído –"Si, lo sé… es solo que…"- El rubio se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de su delicado amigo –"Descubrí algo que no sabía"- Shaka exhaló –"¿Tú sabías que a Camus le gustaba Saga?"- Virgo no respondió, simplemente se rasco instintivamente una mejilla con la yema de los dedos. El carnero se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo, dejando notar en su semblante lo molesto que el silencio del rubio lo ponía –"¿Sabías o no?"- Virgo cruzó las manos en su espalda –"¡Shaka!"- Gritó Mu desesperado, dando un pisotón

-"Ya hombre… esta bien… si lo sabía"- Respondió con voz queda

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"- preguntó Mu más molesto aún, sintiéndose indignado y tal vez traicionado. Shaka no respondió, simplemente se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás con los talones y la pinta de los pies, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar su silencio; pero la mirada del carnero era tan insistente que terminó poniéndole nervioso.

El rubio de Virgo abrió levemente la boca… pero las palabras no eran adecuadas para la explicación, así que terminó pegando sus labios nuevamente, provocando que Mu se desesperara más… amenazándole con el puño

-"Es hora de entrenar chicos, colóquense con sus parejas"- Pidió Dohko

-"Hablamos después"- Le dijo al oído el carnero a Shaka, cuando pasó a su lado para ir con Aldebarán

El rubio silbó aliviado mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, para dirigirse después hacia donde estaba Aioria –su compañero de peleas-

-:-

Saga seguía pensando en la actitud de Camus y en las palabras de Mu. En primera, no había quedado en nada con Aldebarán, después de todo casi no cruzaban palabra por sus distintos tipos de carácter… quizá el carnero estaba celoso… ¿Celoso?

¿En que estaba pensando Saga? ¿Mu celoso? –una risa se escapó de sus labios, provocando que Kanon lo mirara como si se hubiera loco, aunque para él su hermano siempre lo había estado- El carnero no tenía porque estarlo a menos que sintiera algo más por él… ¿Pero y si lo estaba?

«… ¿Por qué me mirabas así?...»

Esa era la voz de Camus en su cabeza cuando quedó completamente embelezado por su apariencia… con su traje de entrenamiento tan sexy… su sonrisa tan sensual… su rostro tan cerca del de Saga al formular la pregunta…

Un raro cosquilleo en su parte baja, le indicó que no debía seguir pesando en eso, así que se dio algunas palmadas en las mejillas

-"Si quieres yo puedo darte unas buenas cachetadas"- Comentó Kanon soltando una risa

Saga soltó un bufido –"¿Por qué no mejor te vas a entrenar con Milo?"

-"Porque él esta con Camus"- Contestó el Dragón marino, señalando con los ojos hacia donde Escorpio y Acuario se encontraban.

Géminis giró la cabeza para mirarlos, sintiendo a los pocos segundos un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y una sacudida en el estomago al verlos juntos… solo charlando, pero juntos… con la mano de Camus sobre el hombro de Milo mientras este se sonrojaba y reían animadamente. Soltó un bufido más, se cruzó de brazos y apartó del rostro lo bastante lejos de ellos para evitar esas sensaciones que lo recorrían –"¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar juntos, no se supone que yo soy su pareja de entrenamiento?"

-"Yo creo que le aburriste"- Dijo Kanon soltando una pequeña risita mientras veía a Escorpio sonrojarse cuando Camus lo abrazo

-"Señoritas, acomódese en sus posiciones"- Ordenó Dohko. Al momento de decir aquellas palabras, estuvo a punto de morir con los ataques de varios santos dorados; pero al recordar que era su superior, prefirieron desquitarse con el primero que tuvieran en frente.

Saga miró unos segundos a Mu –quien se encontraba hablando con Aldebarán mientras sus mejillas se tenían de carmín-, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre Camus –quien lo saludó con la mano y con una sexy sonrisa- sonrojándose de inmediato… Sintiendo aquella nueva duda que tuviera en el momento justo cuando el bello carnero lo interrumpió…

¿Acaso a Saga de Géminis le gustaba Camus de Acuario?... pero… ¿Qué pasaría si también le gustaba Mu Aries?

-"Día y noche"- Murmuró

… **o … o … o … **

_Como que transformé más a Camus en una replica de Milo ¿No?... Bueno, es que se me ocurrió que con su comportamiento podría hacer el fic un poco más animado que con el angst que siempre suele salirme "sin querer"_

_Espero que fuera de su agrado… _

_Gracias por leerme n.n_

_-**Extras:** Grupo Lu, canción Grita fuerte-_

_Aquarius No Kari _


	3. Unknown

_Okay… aquí les dejo el capitulo tres… es más largo y tiene más cosas… porque con el que sigue me voy a retrasar un poco más debido a otras actualizaciones –una noche y dos locura… aún no decido si dejar a Saga con Mu X.X-_

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Por cierto, que el cap inicia con lo que Saga estaba viendo que fue lo que puse al final del capitulo anterior_

… o … o …

**Unknown**

-:-:-:-

**_Para que trates tú de fingir si no te puedes mentir_**

**_Ya di que si,_**

**_Ya estoy aquí…_**

-:-:-:-

-"¿Eso es un no?"- Preguntó Camus alzando ambas cejas

-"No, no es un no… Lo que quiero decir es que…"- Escorpio se sintió algo tonto, al final simplemente carraspeó -"De acuerdo; pero me lo cobraré como otro favor"- Respondió rodando los ojos

-"¿De verás?"- Acuario arqueó una ceja a modo de desconcierto… pero una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, una que denotaba y mostraba claramente que se estaba burlando

Las mejillas de Milo se encendieron –"Si… ya verás… me lo cobraré y esa forma no te gustara"- Le miró con la típica sonrisa que solía lanzarles solo a sus presas; pero Camus no se inquietó

-"¡Uy!"- Exclamó –"¿Qué me vas a hacer?... ¿Matarme a besos?"- Comenzó a reír despacio… luego como loco, llevándose instintivamente una mano al estomago para sofocar el dolor que la risa le provocaba.

Los ojos de Milo se llenaron de tristeza, ya que en realidad eso había cruzado por su cabeza; pero simplemente suspiró y agachó la cabeza mientras murmuraba –"Eso seria el peor de los castigos…"

-"En realidad no, pero a mi se me haría bastante gracioso"- Siguió riendo pero con más calma

-"Si… soy un buen cómico"- Dijo con el griego con sarcasmo apretando los dientes

Camus dejó de reír al ver su enojo y simplemente embozó una dulce sonrisa… la misma que solo solía dedicarle a él –"No te ofendas, solo quería verte sonreír"- Puso una mano sobre el hombro del escorpión provocando que se sonrojara (NA: esto fue lo que Saga vio) –"¿Me perdonas?"

Milo sonrió al ver el gesto de siempre en su rostro –"Quizá… eso te costara un desayuno en la cama, unas lindas flores, la cena de esta noche… y por supuesto el aseo de mi habitación"

Acuario se puso serio, no imaginaba que su penitencia sería esa… eso le quitaría más tiempo para conquistar a Saga –"De acuerdo…"- Rodó los ojos y miró al santo de géminis cruzado de brazos… molesto… quizá… solo quizá… ¿celoso? –"Espero que si"- Murmuró con una sonrisa Camus

Su amigo frunció el ceño -"¿Qué dices?"

Camus se sonrojo ligeramente mientras regresaba sus ojos a los de Milo –"¡Que eres un buen amigo!"- Y le abrazó (NA: Esto es lo que Kanon vio)

-"Señoritas, acomódese en sus posiciones"- Les ordenó Dohko

Acuario se soltó de su amigo y se puso en posición de combate, mirando segundos después a Saga… mientras que el estático escorpión regresaba a la realidad, después de aquella muestra de afecto.

Pero para su mala suerte, el gusto le duró poco, pues al mirar a Camus sonreírle y saludar con la mano a Saga… sintió tanto odio, que deseó estar entrenando con él para demostrarle al ciego Acuario que Escorpio era mejor… y que ciertamente podía amarle más que cualquier otra persona –o cosa, según pensó-

-:-

Por un lado estaba Camus, el frío, problemático, distinto y raro… pero bello santo de acuario. Y por el por el otro estaba Mu, el amable, tímido, delicado y hermoso caballero de Aries… a quien parecía no calentarle ni el sol.

¿Cómo era posible que todo el santuario (NA: nótese la exageración) supiera que a Camus le gustaba Saga y él no? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho?... Ni a Aldebarán a ni Shaka –sus supuestos amigos- les había importado en lo más mínimo decirle que toda la hostilidad que Acuario siempre había reflejado era solo con él por ese simple y maldito motivo… Y ahora se sentía…

-"¿Frustrado?"- Rió Aldebarán

-"¡SI!..."- Exclamó el carnero llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrir la vergüenza que ahora era expresada en rostro con un sonrojo bastante notable –"Fue humillante llegar y decir eso, solo para que ahora me digas que fue un puro pretexto para que los interrumpiera"

-"Era necesario Mu"- Sonrió levemente Tauro posando su mano sobre en el hombro del pelilila –"¿Me dirás ahora que quieres perder a Saga?"

Mu levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos -"No…"- Dijo con la voz apagada

-"Entonces actúa como Camus"- Su rostro se volvió hacia acuario –quien ahora abrazaba a su mejor amigo-

Mu no tenía la más mínima intención de parecer copia de segunda de Milo como Camus (NA: me dolió el comentario T.T… pero aprenderé a vivir con ello XD), él prefería llevar las cosas más tranquillas… ser diferente… hacer otras cosas… no sé… Mu era pasivo y no quería problemas –"Pero supongo que tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto"- Murmuró mirando a Saga sonrojarse ante el saludo de acuario… lo que le provocó un sentimiento bastante desagradable… algo parecido a náuseas simplificado mediante la palabra "CELOS"

-:-:-

Saga estaba muy distraído durante todo el entrenamiento, dándole una y otra vez vueltas al mismo asunto dentro de su cabeza…

¿Quién realmente le gustaba?... porque tenia una cosa clara en la cabeza, le gustaba uno de los dos… eso era indiscutible… ¿Pero quién?... eh ahí el problema…

Sus ojos miraron unos segundos a Mu. Él no parecía muy interesado en Saga… es más, Géminis juraría que le daba lo mismo su existencia, después de todo se había negado a acompañarlo porque estaba esperando a Aldebarán –su ceño se frunció-… ¿Estaba celoso de Tauro?... NAH!... ¿Él, celoso? –una carcajada escapó de sus labios, provocando que Kanon frenara el ataque que estaba por iniciar-

Pero si había estado celoso… cuando volteó a ver al santo de Acuario y lo vio platicando con Milo, sintió esa rara sensación dentro de él… algo comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por Aries –"Maldito enredo"- Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, siendo golpeado segundos después en el estómago por Kanon

-"Más suerte para próxima hermanito"- Rió el dragón marino, contemplando a su hermano retorcerse del dolor

-:-

Camus lo tenía acorralado, y Milo no podía hacer otra cosa que frenar con la mano cualquier ataque que él quisiera lanzarle o herirlo con una de sus agujas –lógicamente no quería hacer eso-. Sacó su uña y la apuntó hacia Acuario con un semblante amenazante –"Atácame si te atreves"

Acuario no se iba a dejar impresionar por un truco como ese, después de todo, Milo lo usaba casi siempre… lo había hecho así desde que eran niños; así que sin importarle nada se lanzó al ataque... pero él tenía otros planes en mente…

Se había sentido observado por Saga. Así que se arrojó sobre el escorpión y lo tumbó de espaldas al piso, sonriéndole de una manera un tanto extraña al escorpión… provocando que las mejillas del griego se encendieran sin control…

Y que el color de estas aumentara, cuando Camus acarició libremente su mejilla mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo… lentamente… dejando que su propio aliento golpeara con suavidad la nariz de Milo… mirando de reojo la dirección donde se encontraba Saga…

Escorpio entendió la razón por la que lo hacia, el motivo por el cual le había pedido que entrenaran juntos. Y aunque trató de quitárselo encima con un movimiento brusco, deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo… aquél beso…

-:-

Mu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al menos no de ellos…

¡Camus apunto de besar a Milo!... ¿No que él estaba enamorado de Saga? –una de sus cejas se arqueó- Ese Camus estaba resultándole bastante extraño…

Un momento… ¿Y si todo era un plan para que Saga…?

El carnero giró su rostro hacia donde el gemelo de Kanon estaba, y la cara que traía… bueno… no era nada grata verlo con esa expresión de enojo… de celos. Y el dragón marino tampoco parecía muy contento al no obtener la completa atención de su hermano… Así que se puso en posición de ataque, listo para lanzarle uno de sus triángulos dorados a su gemelo

-"¡Saga, cuidado!"- Gritó Mu para prevenirle del ataque su propio hermano le lanzaba en esos momentos.

Camus rompió la cercanía con Milo, sin siquiera rozar sus labios… tan solo para mirar a Géminis. Escorpio también volteó la mirada hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido; pero al mirar que el ataque también iba dirigido para ellos, rápidamente se incorporó aventando a Acuario a un lado y así protegerlo…

Pero Saga no corrió con la misma suerte, aquél golpe de Kanon si lo dejó más que noqueado… 9.9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El carnero estaba decidido, Camus no se lo iba a quitar sin que él peleara antes, Y aunque era una batalla difícil que ganar, y no le gustara en lo absoluto la idea de pelearse con alguien… -mucho menos tratándose de un "amigo"-, él en serio estaba enamorado de Saga y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se lo quitara.

Su plan no consistía en la seducción, como el de Acuario… Mu tenía otra idea en la cabeza…

-"Espera… dímelo con más calma ¿Quieres?"- En la cabeza de su interlocutor no cabía la más mínima señal de entender o al menos de asimilar lo que el carnero le estaba diciendo

-"Ya te lo dije cinco veces Milo, quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Saga… y para eso, necesito que dejes de ayudar a Camus"- Explicó llevándose las manos a la cintura y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en un aspecto… ¿Amenazante?

Escorpio parpadeó varias veces antes de que su cerebro captara correctamente cada palabra dicha por aquél hombre, que parecía de pronto haberse vuelto loco… y eso lo demostró claramente la expresión con la que de pronto miró a Mu –"¿Lo dices enserio?"

Aries lo tomo por hombros y le sacudió algunas veces, como si con ello quisiera despertarlo –"Jamás en mi vida eh hablado más enserio"

Los ojos del escorpión mostraban claramente lo desconcertado y pasmado que en esos momentos se encontraba ante sus palabras ¿Cómo era posible que Mu le estuviera pidiendo algo así?... ¿Qué era lo que le hacia pensar que lo prefería antes que a Camus? –"No lo haré"- Respondió quitándose la manos blancas del carnero de los hombros, para luego cruzarse de brazos –"Me niego rotundamente a hacerlo"- Su rostro mostró una actitud bastante infantil que le hubiera arrancado una carcajada a Aries

-"Milo, tienes que"- Dijo Mu con firmeza

-"No, no tengo que"- Negó dos veces con la cabeza, conservando el gesto de niño emberrinchado

-"Claro que si…"- Sonrió el blanco carnero

-"Eh dicho que no… y NO… es NO"- Dijo el escorpión comenzando a molestarse

Pero la sonrisa de Mu no se borraba, por más que Milo le lanzara una de las frías miradas que Camus solía lanzarle… este seguía sonriendo –"Si lo harás Milo, eso si no quieres perderlo"

¿Perderlo?... Si… esa era la palabra que había salido de los labios de Mu, y por supuesto que sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo… eso claramente lo demostró el rostro de Escorpio al mirar al carnero –"¿Por qué habría de pasar eso?"

Aries sonrió bastante complacido –"No eres tonto Milo, y sabes que en cuanto Saga caiga bajo los efectos de su "seducción", te desplazara"- Escorpio le dio la espalda para apoyarse en la mesa –"Yo siempre eh sabido que te gusta mucho… jamás lo has disimulado y no sé si es para que él se de cuenta o porque en realidad no sabes como ocultarlo…"

Mu no se equivocaba, en ningún aspecto en realidad. Milo no había querido disimular en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos por Camus… eso había sido en un principio, ahora no sabia como aparentarlos para no quedar en ridículo y ser presa de la burla como en aquél momento lo era…

-"Aceptalo"- El carnero colocó una mano en su hombro –"Ni a ti, ni a mi nos conviene que Camus siga seduciendo a Saga…"

-"Es que tú no entiendes"- Por primera vez de sus ojos salía algo… eran lágrimas… y no podía evitarlas –"Él es mi amigo, si me niego a ayudarlo… ¿Qué clase de amigo seria? Prefiero tenerlo así a mi lado, que no tenerlo en mi vida"

Mu se maldijo a sí mismo, él no quería lastimar a Milo, jamás había cruzado esa idea por su cabeza… Todo lo que quería era hacer un pacto con el escorpión…

-"Yo no quise…"

-"Esta bien… no es tu culpa, es algo que yo ya sabía; pero que no lo quería ver"- Levantó la cabeza, más no miró a Mu –"Voy a ayudarte"

El carnero no lo creía -"¿Seguro?"

Milo asintió con la cabeza –"Si embargo, no dejaré de ayudar de a Camus, y él no sabrá lo que yo estoy haciendo por ti…"- Giró su rostro para verlo a la cara

Mu arqueó una ceja mostrando su incredulidad -"¿Pero cómo me ayudarás entonces?... No pienso comportarme como un urgido por encontrar novio, tal como él lo hace"-

Escorpio frunció el entrecejo; pero luego sonrió -"No abra necesidad, hay otros medios"

… o … o …

StratusTrish Milove: Hola!... pues mi problema es que me gustan ambas parejas; pero a la vez ya escribí mucho de Milo y camus… además de que en mi ultimo fic puse a Mu con Saga 9.9… así que aún no tomo una decisión definitiva… sin embargo, este fic y el capitulo cuatro, esta lleno de cosas XD. Muchas gracias por leerme y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un rr n0n Driggernofenix: Como decía, este fic esta lleno de sorpresas o.o… pero hasta que no diga FIN no es nada definitivo ;)… muchos besos y mil gracias por el comentario, lo tomaré muy en cuenta n.n NegRiTa: Si lo tengo planeado o.o… pero con una excelente sugerencia como esa, cambie de opinión XDDD… quizá la tome en cuenta n.n…. mil gracias!... me ayudó mucho tu rrs… kisses! Vibeke: Hi girl!... hace mucho que no leí un rr tuyo o.o… weee! Soy feliz nOn… ejem… XD… Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia, me gusta que opinen y que me hagan pensar jajajaja o en pocas palabras que se me complique la vida XD. Sobre Milo… digamos que un poco… pero en el capitulo cuatro tendrá su "recompensa" XD… jajajaja…. Nos leemos pronto ;D CandyArgel: hola!... creo que había leído un rr tuyo en otro de mis fics nOn… mil gracias ;D… espero que este fic te siga gustando, besitos :X Pandora-Sakuma: ¿Enserio te gusta? O:O… k bien!... es un alivio que a alguien le guste una más de mis locuras ;)… mil gracias por leerme y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un rr n:n… BYE! Dark Kotetsu Angel: mil gracias! n:n… es que a una amiga y a mi nos pareció una buena idea poner a este trio, porque por lo regular Mu es la manzana de la discordia entre Shaka y Mu, entonces pensé… x k no poner a Saga como la manzana de la discordia entre Mu y Camus jajajajaja… claro que entre las patas se llevan a mas personajes como Aldebarán, Milo y Kanon 9.9… pero este es uno de los fics que más me gustan. Me alegra que te guste y espero que eso siga así niña bella n.n… nos leemos pronto ;D… BYE! Forfirith-Greenleaf: me alegra que te guste pese a mis raras preferencias por un Saga x Camus jajajajaja… sobre todo cuando Milo esta de por medio, pero en el cap cuatro leerás lo que en realidad esta pasando 9.9… o algo así ;P… bueno… nos leemos por aki o por msn n.n… te mando muchos saludos y haber que te pareció este capitulo o.o Cecilia Mujica Sanchez: o.o ¿Te gusta Saga?... es raro que a una Milo-fan le guste xD… por lo regular todas las chicas que aman a Milo, detestan a Saga por escritoras como yo jajajajajajaja… pero bueno… haber que te sigue pareciendo n.n… y no puedo poner a Milo de malo… no sé… como que en este capitulo sufre un poco y me da cosa x.x… pero bueno, nos estamos leyendo y una vez más gracias por dejarme un mensaje nOn Sangy: hola! Gracias por opinar nOn … aunque no entendi bien… le vas a Mu o a Camus o.o… nos leemos pronto ;D… mil kisses! 

_Oigan… ya me reclamaron… dice que porque tantos comentarios ofensivos a Mu xD  
enserio lo estoy ofendiendo?... les juro que no me había percatado de eso . _

_Además yo soy como él, insultarle es como faltarme a mi… pero bueno… les prometo que no diré nada feo de Mucito y si lo hago me desquitaré con Cami… n.n_

_Espero que les gustara el capitulo porque lo hice a la carrera xD_

_Kisses_

_Aquarius No Kari_


	4. As long as you love me

_Hola!... mil perdones por la tardanza ... es que tenía que actualizar muchos otros fics y publique nuevos proyectos X.X –ya saben, mis típicos CamusxMilo-… bueno… aki les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, agradeciendo su apoyo para Camus y para Mu n.n… Mil besos X_

**As long as you love me**

-:-:-:-

**_Solo quiero que tengas un poco de mi respiración,_**

**_Mi corazón es tuyo amor…_**

-:-:-:-

Para Saga, ese día había resultado ser de locos –le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado- después de todo lo ocurrido.

En primer lugar estaba lo de Mu… su actitud tan extraña al verlo, la manera en que lo esquivó –su entrecejo se frunció- cuando no quiso ir con él al coliseo… prácticamente se sentía rechazado por el carnero –suspiró-

Después del ataque de Kanon, se había quedado inconsciente, escuchando solo la voz desesperada de Camus preguntando por su bienestar… deseando abrir los ojos para saber si se veía tan preocupado como posiblemente debería verse Mu, en caso de que si sintiera algo por él…

-"OW"- Su cabeza le dolía tanto, provocando que las ideas fueran tan confusas –"Estúpido Kanon"- Murmuró de malas. Saga podía entender que el arrebato de su hermano al atacarlo, fuera por sus celos ante la estupidez de Camus…

Camus… otra vez ese nombre. También él tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… si no hubiera tratado de besar a Milo delante de todos… DELANTE DE ÉL –precisamente-, las cosas no estarían tan mal como ahora lo estaban… y Kanon no se hubiera puesto celoso… tampoco él…

¡Momento! –Detuvo su andar hacia la salida de su templo- Él… ¿Celoso? –una risa escapó de sus labios- Eso seria imposible… A menos que si estuviera enamorado de…

¿Y lo estaba? –Se agarró de nuevo la cabeza, ante el dolor que acababa de atacarlo- Es que no lo sabía con seguridad, ya que siempre que pensaba en alguno de los dos –ya fuera Aries o Acuario-, terminaba sonrojándose… sintiéndose supuestamente celoso… o incluso perdiendo la razón y el conocimiento como esa tarde… Todo por distraerse…

Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la entrada de su templo, donde podría sentarse a esperar que terminara de anochecer mientras decidía que hacer con su vida y sentimientos. Bajó solamente un escalón y se apoyo únicamente en brazo para dejarse descansar sobre el peldaño… colocando sus manos en su cabeza, por si algún dolor se hacia presente en esos momentos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su brazo se movió hacia arriba en busca de una posición un poco más confortable para poder estar ahí… la sangre estaba por reventar su cabeza, habiendo ya cubierto gran parte de su semblante; y él simplemente se giró hacia un lado, para evitar el molesto hormigueo que se ocasionaba en esos momentos por su rostro.

Su cuerpo se encontraba en esos instantes en su propia habitación; pero su mente vagaba por otro lugar… hallándose algo distraído, pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa mañana: la actitud de Saga… la de Milo… de nuevo la de Saga y una vez más de Milo…

¿Por qué el escorpión dejó que casi lo besara? ¿Lo haría por Kanon?... es decir, él mismo le había dicho unos meses antes, que estaba sumamente interesado en el dragón marino. Si así era, Camus había sido un simple objeto para dar celos, tal como había utilizado a Milo… Y ahora no sabía si sentía ofendido, o curioso por saber si al bello escorpión le interesaba hacer un trato para que tanto él mismo pudiera quedarse con Saga, como su amigo con su gemelo…

Una sonrisa bastante amplia se marcó en sus labios, cuando se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y que la sangre regresara a su sitio, bajando de su cabeza hasta recorrer la mayor parte de su cuerpo, de donde había subido a causa de la posición tan incomoda que momentos antes había adquirido. Sus ojos se clavaron en algún punto de la pared

–"Quizá se una excelente idea, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?"- Se dijo a sí mismo bajando solo unos cuantos milímetros sus parpados, para luego salir corriendo de su habitación en dirección al octavo templo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su blanca mano estaba congelada a escasos centímetros de la puerta color café que tenía enfrente, con la misma indecisión desde hacia unos minutos por golpear un poco la puerta, para que el custodio del tercer templo le abriera y pudiera ver si se encontraba bien… ya que Camus –su entrecejo se frunció y sus labios hicieron una mueca de desagrado, y es que comenzaba a tenerle antipatía y quizá odio- no le permitió acercársele un solo centímetro en el coliseo…

Y ahora que pensaba en eso, en su cabeza se hacia una maraña de ideas sobre lo que pudo haber sentido Saga cuando el aguador estuvo por besar a Milo… ¿Sintió celos?... ¿El geminiano estaba celoso de Camus y por eso le sucedió aquello?

De sus labios salió un suspiro lleno de resignación al cruzar por su mente esa idea, ya que después de todo se sentía desilusionado por creer que él tenía oportunidad con Saga… vaya… que ciego fue al no darse cuenta de que el peliazul tiraba la baba por Acuario. Agachó la cabeza y bajó el brazo, dispuesto a regresar al primer templo de donde no debió salir ese día; pero antes de que si quiera pudiera darse la vuelta o hacer algún otro movimiento, la puerta se movió para abrirse y dar paso con ello al custodio que la habitaba

-"¿Mu?"- Su voz sonaba… ¿Alegre?... ¿Acaso Saga se alegraba de verle?

¡SI! El gemelo de Kanon estaba sonriendo por el simple hecho de tenerlo parado a las fueras de su habitación; y este echo hizo que el estomago del carnero cosquilleara, que sus mejillas se calentaran por un breve lapso y que las manos le sudaran. Aries sonrió con timidez, soltando una pequeña risa mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los del más alto para robarle un poco de la luz que esos esmeraldas destellaban

-"¿Llevas mucho rato aquí parado? ¿Ya habías tocado?... porque si así fuera, no te escuché"- Su voz sonaba preocupada, y la forma en que sus cejas delinearon sus ojos en aquellos momentos con tales palabras, le dieron la impresión al carnero de que se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. Mu hizo más amplia la sonrisa en su boca, tranquilizando con esto a su interlocutor que imitó el gesto

-"Acabo de llegar; pero no quería tocar…"- Saga le miró confundido –"No deseaba importunarte"- Respondió acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. El geminiano se dio cuenta de que si le importaba, y que no le era tan indiferente como pensaba, algo que le hizo sentirse… bien… muy bien en realidad…

-"Me dirigía a la cocina, ¿Quieres acompañarme y tomar algo conmigo?"- Mu abrió, cerró y movió la boca varias veces para articular una respuesta a tal petición; pero de sus labios no salía ni media palabra, era como si un ratón le hubiera comido la lengua o como si su cerebro se negara a reaccionar con la sola imagen que sus bellos ojos le mandaban sobre Saga. Después de tantos torpes y desesperados movimientos por dar una respuesta, movió de arriba abajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa, dando paso después a una risa casi forzada por los nervios…

Y es que si hubiera sido el antiguo Mu, lo más seguro era que su primera reacción hubiera sido salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo; ¡Pero no más! Todo era diferente y la guerra por conquistar a Saga, apenas comenzaba…

**-:-**

-"¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?"- Preguntó amablemente el geminiano. Aries clavó sus ojos en los de él, provocando que nuevamente hubiera esa horrible barrera que le impedía hablar; así que con los dedos le dijo que dos. Saga le miró un tanto confundido, sintiéndose algo tonto por no poder entender el comportamiento de Mu, ni el porque de pronto se interesaba tanto en mirarle a los ojos. Sacó la pequeña cuchara de la azucarera dos veces, para vaciar el contenido en la pequeña taza de café que estaba en la mesa y endulzar con eso el contenido

-"¡AH!"- Exclamó de pronto el carnero, haciendo que al geminiano retrocediera algunos pasos, por lo asustado que se sintió –"Discúlpame…"- Musitó bastante avergonzado por su comportamiento. Una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del más alto, quien negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no importaba; pero a la vez pidiendo con sus esmeraldas, una explicación. Mu inexplicablemente se sonrojó cuando extendió hacia Saga, una pequeña canasta que llevaba consigo, como regalo para Géminis

El griego sonrió, tomando con ambas manos la canasta que el tibetano le ofrecía –"¿Qué es?"- Preguntó con curiosidad

-"Galletas recién horneadas"- Respondió concentrando su apenada mirada en la taza de café que Saga le había puesto enfrente. La sonrisa en los labios de Géminis se hizo mayor, completamente complacido por el gesto que el bello lemuriano había tenido con él.

Saga quitó la pequeña servilleta que cubría el contenido de la canasta, para tomar una de las galletas color café claro con manchas negras y probarla; sintiendo como su paladar era complacido por el sabor tan dulce que aquella pasta derritiéndose en su boca, le provocaba. Y es que sabía, por algunos comentarios de Shaka y a Aioria, que Mu sabía cocinar muy bien.

Los agraciados ojos de Aries, llamaron su atención de inmediato… dejándole leer claramente la impaciencia acerca de lo que Saga opinaba. El mayor terminó su galleta y se relamió los labios, provocando que los labios de Mu se curvaran mostrando una sonrisa que los de Géminis le imitaran

–"Cocinas muy bien… tienes el don y el ingrediente especial"- Su ojo se cerró en un guiño dedicado para el lemuriano. Aries se sonrojó por tal comentario halagador, bajando de nuevo sus ojos hasta la taza de café, tomándola con ambas manos y degustarla para calmar sus nerviosos.

-"¿Enserio te parece?"- Preguntó. Saga dejó la taza en la mesa y asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar aun lado la sonrisa que marcaba su blanca dentadura

-"Claro, aunque a decir verdad ya me había hablado de tus talentos culinarios"- Mu rió nervioso

-"¿Enserio?"- El geminiano asintió con la cabeza

-"Si, Shaka y Aioria me lo dijeron"- Aries se sintió inmensamente agradecido con sus amigos por aquél gesto, Dejó la taza de café y suspiró, recordando que la idea que el escorpión le había dado, aún no terminaba

-"Bien… ¿Te parece si desayunamos mañana temprano… juntos?... Yo podría cocinar para ti…"- El palpitar de su corazón aumentó, esperando una respuesta por parte del peliazul.

Saga se sintió consternado por la pericón, asombrándose por el repentino cambio de actitud del lemuriano y preguntando con cierta timidez -"¿Lo harías… por mi?"

-"… Si…"- Respondió con debilidad, concentrando sus ojos en la mesa. El geminiano sonrió ante la apariencia apenada del cordero, con sus blancas mejillas teñidas por un color carmín

-"Muy bien, acepto la invitación para almorzar"- Mu casi saltó de la silla al oír la respuesta, dejando que en su cara se hiciera bastante notable una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo juego con lo soñadores que sus ojos se veían.

-"¡De acuerdo, te veo mañana por la mañana, después de entrenar!"- Exclamó el lemuriano sumamente emocionado, corriendo hacia la puerta para bajar hacia su templo, loco de felicidad; en tanto que Saga se quedaba sonriendo bastante divertido por su reciente actitud

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche Escorpio se sentía muy molesto, ya que el negarle algo a Camus no era su estilo; pero pedirle que ambos hicieran un pacto para conquistar mutuamente a las personas de su interés, era de locos, porque al griego le gustaba precisamente Acuario…

-"_Por favor Milo…"_- Recordaba las suplicas de su amigo… y por supuesto que él iba a decir que NO. Después del arreglo con Mu, esperaba de todo corazón que Saga y él fuera inmensamente felices para que el santo de Géminis saliera de una vez por todas de su camino…

Aunque la petición de Camus, hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para tener a su amigo para él, conquistarlo de cierta forma y que se olvidara completamente de Saga para darse cuenta de que en realidad amaba a Milo; pero el escorpión no deseba eso, simplemente anhelaba obtener su corazón por las buenas…

-"¿Por qué tan pensativo?"- Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir la presencia de Kanon detrás suyo, justamente con la barbilla recargada en su hombro. Las mejillas del octavo custodio se matizaron de carmín, sus rodillas temblaron a tal grado que se imaginó en cuestión de segundos en el suelo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando el dragón marino las tomó entre las suyas para entre lazarlas

-"… Estaba… pues…"- Kanon sonrió para sí mismo al verlo tan… ¿Frágil? Al menos estaba a su completa disposición.

El escorpión tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo unos calidos y húmedos labios recorrer con pequeños besos su cuello, descubierto ahora por las manos del gemelo, entrelazadas con las suyas. El dragón marino quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para tenerlo solo para él; sin embargo estaba consiente de que en sus pensamientos estaría Camus sin importar lo que hiciera para conquistarlo o que al menos lograra tenerlo bajo su completo control

Sintió como el santo de Escorpio comenzaba a tensarse y tal vez a resistirse bajo sus besos apasionados -"Sabes que él nunca va a quererte…"- Le dijo, sabiendo de más, que Milo entendería perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

El escorpión sintió aquellas palabras como una ofensa, arto y bastante fastidiado de que siempre que quisieran obtener algo de él, primero lo lastimarán con algún comentario sobre Camus y sus estupidos sentimientos no correspondidos. Se dio la vuelta fulminando al gemelo de Saga con la mirada, para luego empujarlo y dirigirse hacia su habitación, más que cansado de tener que aguantar semejantes comentarios por parte de todo el que quisiera obtener algo suyo. Kanon adivinó sus pensamientos y lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo con ambos brazos y piernas, pegando su rostro al de Escorpio

-"Yo puedo darte algo que él jamás podrá…"- Milo giró el rostro hacia un lado, soltando un bufido de exasperación e impotencia; porque en realidad el acoso de Kanon le hacia sentirse tal vez importante, amado… incluso deseado. En pocas palabras, el dragón marino le hacia sentir lo que Camus jamás podría por estar siempre pensando en Saga. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener el cosquilleo que en sus ojos se producían, amenazando con soltar algunas lágrimas ante el dolor y la humillación que Acuario le hacia pasar algunas veces… justo como esa mañana…

El dragón marino tomó su mentón con sutilidad, obligándole a que abriera los ojos para mirarlo, para que viera la sonrisa que en esos momentos se asomaba por sus labios –"No quiero que llores, él no se merece ni una sola lágrima tuya, Milo"- Las mejillas del octavo custodio se encendieron, su cuerpo dejó de tensarse y de sus ojos solo brotó una lágrima, que Kanon secó con sus labios. El escorpión cerró los ojos ante el contacto, descubriendo unos instantes después… que la boca tan sensual y a veces seductora del gemelo de Saga, era más apetecible de lo que él mismo se hubiera imaginado… y que esos labios que tantas veces le coquetearon en besos y sonrisas, podían darle la vida y alegría que los de Camus no harían… ni siquiera en una segunda vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tercer custodio jamás sabía donde se metía su hermano gemelo, y la verdad no era que lo extrañara ni nada por el estilo… si no todo lo contrario, ya que la mayoría de las veces –o siempre- le fastidiaba su presencia; pero en aquella ocasión quería encontrarlo para reclamarle el haber casi muerto en el Coliseo por su culpa.

Cuando quería, Kanon era amable con él; como la vez que se dedico a limpiar el tercer templo, solo para terminar de pedirle que de favor, sedujera a Camus para que Milo fuera solo para él…

Al principio esa sonaba una idea un tanto descabellada, ya que el onceavo custodio nunca mostró mayor interés en él, hasta hace unos días, donde de pronto se vestía de manera sexy, le sonreía, le guiñaba el ojo e incluso le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa perversa… Algo que en verdad lo traía desconcertado, porque Camus no era así; aunque quizá fuera cierto que siempre se la pasaba en pleito y guerra con Mu…

El carnero… que lindo detalle de su parte cocinar esas exquisitas galletas solo para él, para Saga de Géminis; y como si eso no bastara, lo invitaba a almorzar…

Quizá fuera la emoción porque el día siguiente llegara, puesto que de pronto escuchaba pasos dentro de su templo en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba.

El geminiano adoptó una posé de pelea, listo para cualquiera que fuera el intruso en atreverse a cruzar su templo, y con mayor si razón si se trataba de Kanon; sin embargo, su semblante serio y amenazador, fue cambiado por una sonrisa, cuando distinguió entre las sombras, la presencia del onceavo guardián

-"¿Por qué la hostilidad?"- Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, marcando en sus labios una sensual sonrisa. Se paró a escasos pasos de Saga, recargando su espalda en un pilar, para cruzar los brazos y piernas en una pose un tanto deseable

La primera reacción del tercer custodio, fue quedarse unos minutos hipnotizado, tal como lo había hecho en el coliseo; y al percibir el sonrojo y aumento de la sonrisa en la faz de Camus, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de su templo –"Pensé que eras Kanon"- Dijo un tanto serio

-"Ah… Lamento decepcionarte…"- Saga le miró pensando que se había ofendido; pero todo lo que encontró fue una media sonrisa

-"Fue todo lo contrario, prefiero tu compañía…"- Respondió el griego, tratando de no ser grosero.

El francés arqueó una ceja sin borrar de sus labios la sonrisa -"¿Soy un premio de consolación?"

-"No… quiero decir que…"- Los nervios de alguna manera le impedían entablar una conversación con él, algo que no ocurría con Mu. De pronto el geminiano se sintió más confundido, porque la sensación que acompañaba a su estomago cada vez que Acuario se acercaba, sonreía o incluso al hablar… se hacia bastante agradable… más de lo que el carnero podía provocar en él…

-"Saga…"- Acuario llamó su atención, cuando se le quedó viendo más tiempo del que siempre solía tomar para mirarlo

-"¿Hum?... si… dime…"- Saga se rasco la cabeza para que el sonrojo en sus mejillas pasara desapercibido, algo que lamentablemente no logró

-"¿Estas molesto conmigo?"- El tercer custodio se sorprendió ante tal pregunta formulada por Camus –"Es que casi no me hablas… y te noto… diferente"- Fingió un poco de entristecimiento en su voz, para que su pena fuera aún más creíble.

El geminiano frunció el entrecejo e hizo mueca de desagrado -"Quizá si lo estoy. ¿Por qué besaste a Milo?"- Acuario dejó su teatro, para soltar una carcajada, inclinándose un poco para tocar sus dos rodillas. Ante este hecho, Saga se sintió furioso y caminó hacia él, tomando sus dos hombros con fuerza para recargarlo de nuevo en el pilar y que le mirara. Camus mostró un semblante asustado por su acción, sintiendo que la respiración se le iba de lo cerca que el más alto estaba de él –"Te hice una pregunta"- La voz del tercer custodio sonaba diferente, y casi podría jurar que efectivamente estaba enojado

-"No lo besé… Estuve apunto de… pero no lo hice…"- Respondió recuperando su sonrisa, aunque por dentro se moría; pero no sabía si de miedo, ansiedad o nervios. Saga volvió a tomar este gesto como una burla y lo empujó con más fuerza contra el pilar, provocando que gimiera de dolor por lo brusco de su acción. Al geminiano, aquél ruido que salió de la garganta del francés, le gustó… le… ¿Le excitó?

Una sonrisa placentera, se marcó en los labios de Camus al ver el semblante sumamente contrariado del mayor, tratando de descifrar su extraño comportamiento y sus confusos sentimientos, ante aquella tan loca y descabellada situación.

Saga por otro lado, sentía la tremenda necesidad de provocar una vez más el sonido que hace unos instantes había escuchado por parte del más bajo, escuchando una voz en su cabeza que le decía que no estaba mal desearlo, y que tal vez si sentía algo más por Acuario y no por Aries…

-"¿Por qué no admites que estas celoso?"- Dijo Camus soltando una risa nerviosa.

El geminiano perdió todo rastro de cordura que le quedaba, ante aquellas palabras dichas por el onceavo custodio… siendo casi como una bomba que explotó dentro de él y un deseo por cerrarle de una vez la boca y comprobar que sus palabras NO ERAN CIERTAS…

… Tomó al penúltimo guardián entre sus brazos, y haciendo caso de la voz en su cabeza… le dio un fuerte, apresurado y apasionado beso en los labios…

… o … o …

_jojojo… ahora si pueden matarme o.o… y creo que las primeras en la lista son Musaga y Clio XD… bueno, es que no pude resistirme XP… me gusta la pareja de Kanon x Milo y de Camus x Saga jajajaja…_

_en fin, el fic no acaba hasta que no diga FIN…_

_Gracias por los rrs y un saludo a aAnna Li nOn_


	5. show me the meaning

_Hola!... agradezco mucho sus mensajes nOn... _

_Aquí les dejo the chapter number five, que es el penúltimo 9.9... Así que disfrútenlo porque el final se acerca y esos me aterran T.T... son los que más trabajo me cuestan .o._

**Show me the meaning**

(Muestrame el significado)

-:-:-:-

**_Si me quieres amar ven acá y dime la verdad  
y mírame, solo ámame _**

-:-:-:-

Aquellos fornidos brazos seguían apretando su cuerpo contra el del más grande, haciéndole estremecer.

Camus no supo en que momento de la conversación se perdió a tal grado, que no se dio cuenta del instante en que Saga comenzó a besarlo y él se petrificó. El santo de géminis seguía tocando con sus labios, los suyos, aunque él no se había atrevido a pertenecerle ni a cerrar los ojos...

Cuando por fin comprendió lo que estaba pasando, correspondió el beso antes incitado por el más alto, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del geminiano para que no se fuera, o lograr acercárselo un poco más.

Pero a pesar de desearlo tanto, de que esa sensación tan agradable no desapareciera de su ser, tenía que seguir con sus planes hasta que Saga cayera completamente rendido a sus pies. Así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se separó del tercer guardián empujándole de los hombros. Géminis le miró confundido, preguntándose mentalmente, el motivo por el cual reaccionaba de esa manera si no dejaba de sonreír y si desde hace algún tiempo lo había incitando a hacer aquello

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- Le cuestionó molesto. El sabor de los labios del francés era delicioso y si a eso le agregamos deseables, Saga se sentía frustrado por tan abrupta interrupción de su parte. Camus sonrió con mayores ganas, pensando que los consejos de Milo le habían servido de mucho...

Aunque al pensar en el escorpión, sus entrañas inexplicablemente se sacudieron...

Acuario dio algunos pasos hacia la salida sin dejar de mirar al tercer custodio, sonriendo triunfante por haber obtenido lo que Mu solo habría soñado.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Volvió a preguntar Saga más molesto que confundido, intrigado por el comportamiento tan extraño que el aguador mostraba.

-"De regreso a mi templo, por supuesto"- Respondió con un guiño de ojo.

-"Pero..."

-"No Saga"- Dijo divertido –"En las circunstancias que nos encontramos, mi presencia aquí es muy peligrosa ¿O prefieres arriesgarte?"- El griego enrojeció. Acuario le dio la espalda diciendo adiós con un gesto de mano, mientras Géminis se quedaba sin saber que decir, ni que pensar, solo le quedaba atormentarse mentalmente...

-"Pero ¿Qué es lo que hice?"- Se preguntó, recargando la espalda en el pilar donde él mismo había arrinconado a Camus para besarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-:-:-:-

**_Cada día la vida me invita a enamorarme más,  
A rescatar mi sed de amar... _**

-:-:-:-

Lo pensó y no se había equivocado. Kanon no solo era un conquistador, si no que del mismo modo lograba besar con tal pasión, que Camus desapareció por completo de la mente de Milo.

Era tan gratificante la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, con el simple hecho de lisonjearse de aquella forma con los labios del dragón marino, que se perdió en sí mismo. Sentía el corazón palpitar y vibrar dentro de su pecho. Las manos del gemelo pasar y repasar el contorno de su cintura y la espalda con infinita ansia. Sus propias extremidades aferrarse a él con entrega, en busca de más sensaciones.

Quizá era muy pronto para pensar en dar un paso más. Tal vez las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas, mientras buscaba un calor y confort que solo Kanon podía brindarle; pero quería hacerlo. Se juzgaba temeroso, si, pero de igual forma seguro de estar con él en esa forma tan intima y al mismo tiempo tan bella...

_Aunque fuera su primera vez..._

Sentía que hacia horas, el dragón marino le hacia suspirar extasiado al recorrer su cuello con esos labios que besaban tan bien. Y sin embargo, le parecía tan poco el tiempo de estar en ese mismo lugar con él, hasta esos momentos, en que sintió la presencia de Camus cerca de ellos dos...

Kanon dejo de besarlo. El cosmo tan helado que el santo de los hielos había dejado sentir, le quitó todo rastro de inspiración y deseos de seguir besando a Milo delante de él, pese a que hacia varios minutos había sentido su presencia en el templo del escorpión

-"Perdón, no quise interrumpir"- Dijo como disculpa, aunque al dragón marino no le dio esa impresión, incluso juraría que había algo más detrás de esa cara soñadora con la que los miraba, podía sentirlo, Camus estaba de cierta forma un tanto diferente; sin embargo, el onceavo custodio sabía tapar muy bien sus emociones, por lo que le era en extremo difícil saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Milo por su parte, hubiera deseado que el semblante de su frío amigo, reflejara molestia al verlo besarse con Kanon; es decir, que hubiera sentido un poco de celos para que él comprobara que en realidad valía la pena amarlo, sufrir por su amor no correspondido...

Pero las cosas no eran así, y con gran pesar descubrió de la peor manera, que Acuario jamás se interesaría por él, como lo hacia con Saga...

Bufó entristecido y molesto. Sus turquesas miraron suplicante a Kanon porque se quedara a su lado; más el gemelo quería lo mejor para él, y sabía que su única felicidad era junto a Camus –al menos eso creía-

-"Yo creo que salgo sobrando..."- Dijo. El escorpión estuvo a punto de protestar

-"Nada de eso _Cuñadito_"- Respondió en negativa el aguador, sorprendiendo tanto al dragón como a Milo con última palabra, que ambos regresaron su mirada hacia él.

-"¿Cuñado?"- Cuestionó intrigado el mayor

-"Por Saga, tú sabes..."- Respondió el francés con una sonrisa de soslayo

-"¡AH, si!... claro..."- Kanon se giró hacia Milo –"Es extraño ¿No?"- El menor rodó los ojos y exhalo hastiado, como si la respuesta fuese bastante obvia –"Bueno, me voy. Que descanses amor y no te olvides de lo que hablamos"- Escorpio no quería que se fuera, eso lo demostró al atrapar nuevamente los labios del dragón en un beso más fogoso. El marino hizo enormes esfuerzos por separarse de su lado y bajar las escaleras

-"Se ve que tuviste una muy linda noche"- Rió el aguador. Milo estuvo apunto de mandarlo por un tubo, cuando Camus le abrazó tomándole más que desprevenido

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿A que se debía el hecho de que el francés decidiera enredar sus extremidades alrededor de su cuello, y brindarle un poco de su calor humano?

Escorpio estaba estático, con las mejillas hermosamente sonrosas, mucho más que cuando el gemelo de Saga le había besado. Y como si las sorpresas de esa noche no hubieran terminado, el aguador estaba sollozando en su hombro

-"Ca... Ca-Camus..."- Musitó más que desconcertado. Sus manos fueron atraídas hacia la espalda del aguador, tratando de reconfortarle. El francés se separó del escorpión con la cabeza agachada, levantándola solo para sonreírle

-"De no haber sido por ti, yo no..."- Guardó un momento de silencio, tan solo para fruncir el entrecejo y cuestionar el que las mejillas de su compañero estuvieran sonrosadas ante el solo abrazo y cercanía que había puesto entre los dos

_¿Por qué?... ¿No estaba él enamorado de Kanon?_

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- Lo llamó el escorpión. Camus se apartó un poco más sin dejar de mirarle

-"Hice lo que tú antes me habías sugerido y logré que Saga me besara"- Confesó. Milo sintió romperse en miles de pedazos, maldiciendo el momento en que Camus pidió su ayuda y le dio algunos de sus consejos, pensando muy tontamente que los usaría con él

-"Idiota..."- Murmuró al borde de casi llorar. Caminó algunos torpes pasos hacia la salida del que era su templo, siendo seguido por las pupilas de su amigo. Escorpio solo se giró para mirarle entristecido, saliendo de su recinto con pasos largos en dirección hacia la sombra de Kanon, que bajaba lentamente y no se encontraba muy lejos

-"¿Milo?... Milo..."- Le llamaba el aguador; sin embargo, para des fortuna y desagracia suya, él no quería oírlo, no quería verlo, ya no deseaba nada que proviniera del francés –"¡Milo!"- Le gritó al verle bajar más aprisa

El dragón marino se giró hacia el octavo templo, notando que la sombra que bajaba a pasos apresurados en su dirección, era el mismo a quien llamaban, y quien gritaba no era nadie más que Camus

-"Pero... ¿Qué...?"- Kanon se quedó más que sorprendido cuando el escorpión se aferró a su cuerpo con un desesperado abrazo, dejando que a sus tímpanos llegaran lo que claramente sonaban a sollozos

-"No dejes que me siga lastimando"- Clamó. El dragón Marino le abrazó con fuerza antes de susurrarle

-"Descuida, entre mis brazos yo te tengo"

**-:-**

Cosas extrañas estaban pasando esa noche. En primer lugar estaba el beso de Saga, el cual le había movido tantos sentimientos y emociones por dentro, además de alguna que otra duda:

Por ejemplo, ¿Qué seguía después de eso? Es decir, Milo le había aconsejado dejar "picada" –en busca de más-, a su presa. Y aunque eso ya lo había hecho, todavía quedaba un pequeño cabo suelto sobre el siguiente paso

Otra cosa que no le dejaba en paz, era sobre el comportamiento tan raro del propio escorpión: tan triste, tan vulnerable, ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma?

Acuario deseaba poder entenderle, ya que lo quería demasiado como para soportar esa angustia que varias veces lo embriagaba: justo como esa noche al confesarle lo que había ocurrido con Saga...

_Un momento..._

¿Sería esa la única explicación lógica para que él se comportara de aquella forma? ¿Acaso a Milo le gustaba Saga?

Pero... eso era...

-"Ridiculo"- Dijo con una falsa risa que sonaba más nerviosa y tensa que nada. Al escorpión le gustaba Kanon, eso le había dicho en una de las tantas fiestas que los dorados solían hacer, ¿Entonces por qué diantre adquirió esa expresión de vacío al enterarse que los labios de Saga y los suyos habían tenido aquél afectivo contacto? ¿Estaba celoso del gemelo mayor? O tal vez...

_De él... de Camus_

-"Imposible"- Negó con otra sonrisa tensa, frunciendo el entrecejo ante su desconcierto y duda por la nueva casi posibilidad: Milo y él eran amigos, solo eso, ni uno ni otro buscaba algo más...

_¿Verdad?_

-"¿Qué es imposible?"- Le cuestionó una segunda voz. El aguador miró a todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquellas palabras.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron cada palmo del lugar donde se encontraba, descubriéndose en el décimo templo

_Shura... _

-"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?"- Inquirió. Su voz resonó por las paredes, dirigiéndose así al español que no se mostraba, pero se dejaba oír

-"Lo mismo podría yo preguntar de ti"- Respondió saliendo de entre las sombras. Camus le sonrió levemente

-"Fui a cazar"- Dijo. El pelinegro prefirió no seguir cuestionando, más comprendió perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-"¿Y cómo dejaste a la presa? Por lo que veo la abandonaste más muerta que viva"- Comentó divertido. Las mejillas del aguador enrojecieron fugazmente

-"Algo así Shura. En pocas palabras, digamos que lo dejé aturdido"- Dijo con una sonrisa casi malvada y un extraño centelleo en los ojos.

-"¡Uy, cuidado!"- Comentó divertido –"Acuario se ha convertido en un santo de temer"- Ambos guardianes rieron. Camus se acercó peligrosamente al español

-"Cuidado cabrita, puedes convertirte en mi siguiente presa... y quien sabe, quizá decida usar alguno de mis trucos contigo"- La sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchó un poco más, tomando la mano del francés que '_sin querer_' había sido atraída hasta su sonrosada mejilla en una caricia

-"Creeme Camus, conmigo no tendrías que usar esos recursos, a mi ya me gustas"

-"¿Eso es una confesión?"- Inquirió divertido el aguador, apretando suavemente la mano del español que aún sostenía la suya

-"Quizá..."- Alzó los hombros. Acuario zafó su mano, comprendiendo que Shura no estaba jugando, que lo estaba diciendo enserio

-"Pensé que tú y Afrodita..."- Comentó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, intrigado

-"Si, lo somos"- Aceptó el pelinegro –"Pero a veces no puedes evitar sentir algo más por ciertas personas"- El décimo custodio se dio la vuelta, dedicándole una seña con la mano a modo de despedida –"Buenas noches"- Le dijo antes de desaparecer completamente en la sombra, dejando más que perplejo al aguador

Quizá debió tener cuidado al tratar de conquistar a Saga...

Ahora no solo el geminiano estaba por caer en sus redes, si no también Capricornio...

Y eso ya no le gustaba del todo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-:-:-:-

**_Si te vas no pondrás nunca mas encontrarme y ya veras  
me extrañaras y volverás_**

-:-:-:-

Era de día.

Aquella mañana había procurado estar lo más presentable posible y levantarse temprano para preparar el delicioso desayuno prometido a Saga de Géminis, ya que la noche anterior Dohko había pasado a cada uno de los templos para avisar que el entrenamiento estaba cancelado; así que agradeciendo a la diosa fortuna por su tan buena suerte, se alistó rápidamente hasta que la hora fijada por ambos llegara

El último toque a su persona, se lo dio al soltar la cinta que sujetaba su cabello, dejando que este resbalara por sus hombros, mientras contemplaba su reflejo

-"Es la veinteava vez que te miras en el espejo Mu"- Se quejó Shaka después de emitir un bostezo. Aioria se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, pasando los brazos por arriba de sus hombros

-"Deja que se arregle, es muy normal que quiera verse lo más presentable posible para ver a la persona de la que gusta..."- Dijo guiñando el ojo, aun sonrosado carnero. El rubio giró su rostro, logrando mirarle un poco mejor

-"¿Insunias que yo no lo hago?"- El castaño se sobresalto, tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito

-"Claro que no..."- Negó

-"¡Ag, lo hiciste!"- Acusó Virgo indignado. El moreno suspiró y retiró su brazo, entrelazando sus extremidades en las piernas –"Para tu información, me baño todas las noches con un perfume especial que Afrodita me regaló"- Leo rodó los ojos –"Así que no vengas a decir que..."

-"Shaka, creo que Aioria no quiso ofenderte"- Defendió Mu con una risita forzada. El quinto guardián asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, y cuando el rubio estuvo apunto de protestar, repelar o cualquier cosa que planeaba hacer, llamaron a la puerta.

El primer custodio se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de emoción que estaba por salir de su boca. Leo se levantó rápidamente de la silla donde estaba, asió a Shaka por el brazo, y diciendo adiós a Aries, salieron por la puerta donde Saga esperaba ansioso a Mu

-"¡Hola, pero que sorpresa!"- Exclamó el rubio. Aioria volvió a rodar los ojos, sonriéndole al geminiano y jalando a su novio hacia la salida del templo del lemuriano, deseándole la mejor suerte del mundo al carnero.

El gemelo de Kanon se quedó unos segundos desconcertado, observando con sus pupilas verde esmeralda, como ese par se alejaba mirando a veces hacia a tras. Cuando se perdieron de vista, regresó sus ojos hacia el níveo semblante del pelilila con una plácida sonrisa en los labios

-"Buenos días, espero que no haber llegado muy temprano..."- Saludó con un poco de timidez...

Por alguna extraña razón, le costaba un poco de trabajo tener su mirada clavada en aquellos ojos verdes un poco más oscuros que los suyos, ya que la sensación que su ser tenía cuando lo hacia, era algo así como culpabilidad. ¿Por qué sería?

-"Nada de eso Saga, llegas a buena hora"- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, invitando a que entrara en el comedor. El geminiano aceptó el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y una nueva sonrisa

-:-

Luego de haber comprobado que la comida del carnero era tan exquisita como Shaka y Aioria presumían, se dio cuenta de que también era una de las personas más agradables y sinceras con las que jamás hubiera charlado, haciéndole sentir esa extraña sensación de confort cada vez que le hacia reír con algún comentario donde se apenaba o una que otra anécdota graciosa, o con el simple hecho de sonreírle.

Por otra parte, al lemuriano le costaba un tanto de trabajo mantener la cabeza centrada en la conversación que mantenía con el peliauzl hacia más de una hora, cuestionándose si de verdad al mayor le estaba gustando su compañía o si solo estaba fingiendo, además del hecho de seguir los consejos de Milo...

_¿Si a Camus le servían, por qué a él no?_

El carnero suspiró antes de levantarse de la mesa, riendo por el recién comentario del más alto sobre el sistema que Dohko empleaba para entrenar, siendo que ya no habría otra guerra santa hasta dentro de mucho...

-"Yo creo que mi maestro tiene algo de culpa"- Comentó levantando los dos platos donde se había servido el postre –pastel de chocolate y vainilla-, para dejarlo en el lavadero –"Es decir, pasando demasiado tiempo justos, cualquier costumbre se pega"

-"No creo que sea por eso"- Dijo Saga siguiéndolo con los vasos de leche, ya vacíos –"Afrodita pasa mucho tiempo con Shura y no es un sarcástico..."- Mu rió y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, recargándose en el fregadero

-"Puede ser, pero..."

-"Y Shaka pasa demasiado tiempo pegado a Aioria. Míralos, a nuestro rubio amigo no se le ah pagado nada del buen humor del Aioria..."- Interrumpió acercándose a al pelilila, logrando dejar los vasos sucios con los demás trastes, sin romper aquella peligrosa cercanía. Mu rió nervioso, tal vez podría hacer algo de lo que Milo le dijo, aunque ahora que tenía al más grande demasiado cerca suyo, no recordaba con exactitud lo que seguía

_Vaya problema... _

-"Aún así Saga, hay varias cosas costumbres que pueden pegarse..."- Trató de decir sin que su voz sonara nerviosa, aunque sabía de más que lo estaba. El geminiano no parecía incomodado en lo más mínimo por tenerle tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando el propio carnero se acercó un poco más a su rostro, buscando un anhelado contacto entre ambos labios

-"¿De verdad lo crees?"- Inquirió el peliazul entrecerrando los ojos. El carnero asintió con la cabeza y con la boca

-"Eh... si..."- Respondió apenas pudiendo articular palabra

Estando tan cerca...

Sólo un tanto más hasta alcanzar esos divinos labios, tan sólo un instante para deleitarse con esa fina boca que tantas veces había soñado besar, únicamente los separaba ese silencio y la escasa distancia...

_Nada más que eso y le habría ganado a Camus... _

¿En verdad deseaba hacerlo así? ¿Quería que Saga se fijara en él de aquella manera?

No, si él algún día llegaba a amarlo, Mu quería que fuera por ser el caballero de Aries: tímido, de buen corazón, con algo llamado pudor...

-"No puedo hacerlo..."- Susurró a tan solo unos centímetros de su deseo. Aquellas níveas manos de su pertenencia, se posaron temblorosas sobre el torso del gemelo, empujándole con suavidad lejos de su lado

-"Mu..."

-"No. Vete por favor"- Pidió caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina, negándose a mirarlo a la cara. El santo de géminis frunció el entrecejo, de nuevo molesto y frustrado como la noche anterior

-"Estoy arto de que Camus y tu jueguen de esta manera tan vil conmigo"- Reclamó tomando al carnero del brazo, obligándole inconscientemente a que su cabeza se girara hacia él

-"Por mi parte puedes estar plenamente seguro de que no estoy jugando"- Respondió tratando de liberar su brazo del fuerte agarre, sin mayor éxito que solo disgustar más a Saga –"Sueltamente por favor y sal de mi templo..."- Suplicó.

Sentía una terribles ganas de llorar, y es que de su mente no salía la idea de que al gemelo le gustaba más Camus, ya que era mucho más sensual y atrevido de lo que jamás llegaría a ser él mismo, porque le gustaba su manera en como era y por mucho que amara al geminiano no pensaba cambiar

-"No hasta que me expliques el porque me invitaste a desayunar, seducirme hasta al grado de querer besarte y dejarme como si nada sin una maldita explicación"- Gruñó el peliazul, pegando más hacia si al carnero

-"Saga..."- Musitó el tibetano. El más alto tomó su otro brazo, sacudiendo aquél cuerpo con sus dos manos para que hablara

-"Mu, dímelo... ¿Por qué diantre me invitaste a desayunar?"- Insistió. La voz del pelilila se entre cortó, sin poder evitar el que sus pupilas miraran directamente las esmeraldas del gemelo

-"Porque..."- Trataba de decir, pero esa mirada...

-"¿Por qué?"- Volvió a insistir, sacudiendo con mayor fuerza a Aries, quien perdió el completo control en su voz hasta el grado de sollozar

-"Ya que tú te veías tan interesado en Camus, yo traté de demostrarte que él no era nada comparado conmigo y que también podía jugar el mismo juego de seducción; pero no puedo ¡No puedo!"- Gritó desesperado, dejando que su cabeza cayera pesadamente contra el pecho del peliazul

-"Mu... yo..."

-"Así que perdóname si no soy lo que tú buscarías en una persona para amarla, ya que mi ser es todo lo que yo te puedo ofrecer"- Confesó por último, levantando el semblante hacia el rostro del mayor. Saga lamentó tanto haberle hecho llorar y reclamarle algo de lo cual no era culpable

Deseó tanto que las cristalinas y saladas lágrimas del primer custodio se detuvieran, y anheló por demás detener su dolor, que depositó un suave y tierno beso en los labios del carnero...

El pelilila se sentía tan afligido, con su pobre corazón ensangrentado rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, que sin pensarlo más veces de las que su propia razón le dictaba, correspondió esa muestra afectiva y reconfortante con pasión... y con entrega

_Porque lo amaba... _

Y sin embargo, ¿Saga a quién quería...? A Camus y la parte oscura que lo caracterizaba, o a él, la parte contraria –y por lo tanto la luz-

De nuevo, pesa a sus propios deseos, apartó al gemelo de sí, empujándole ahora con agresividad y plasmando en su mejilla un golpe que enrojeció aquél bronceado pómulo. La mano del geminiano buscó su adolorido rostro, girándolo hacia un furioso Mu

-"Eres tú quien juega de manera vil con nuestros sentimientos"- Reclamó más que molesto, secándose con enfado las lágrimas de la faz, caminando hacia la salida del comedor con grandes zancadas -"No quiero volver a verte Saga, y si algún día te interesas en saber de mi, te suplico que sea una vez hayas aclarado tus sentimientos"- Sentenció dando un portazo.

-:-

Eso era lo que buscaba, hacer lo que el carnero le había pedido. Y la razón no solo se encontraba en esa petición, si no más bien un deseo desesperado de si mismo por resolver todo ese asunto de una buena vez y para siempre...

Porque era cierto que Camus le atraía, eso era un hecho más que comprobado con ese beso; pero también estaba el sentimiento hacia el carnero, el cual también le inquietaba de sobre manera quitándole las pocas ganas de sonreír

Así que ayudado por su hermano, subió hasta el doceavo templo, procurando de no encontrarse con el aguador en su camino de ida. Al lograrlo, tuvo que prometerle mil y un cosas a Afrodita –a quien Shura acompañaba esa tarde-, para que le ayudara a descubrir de quien en realidad estaba enamorado. Y es que el pez, hacia algún tiempo, le había propuesto al gemelo hacerle una especie de rito mágico que había leído en una revista, sabiendo que de ese modo descubriría a quien en realidad amaba

En ese entonces el santo de Géminis se negó, ahora estaba más que dispuesto a probar lo que fuera con tal de descubrir el por quien su corazón latía con mayor fuerza

El peliceleste preparó con algunos de sus pétalos de rosa, cabellos de Saga, cera de vela y unas gotas de sangre; una especie de poción no ingerible, de un color rojo grosella en el cual podían verse reflejadas las caras de los tres

-"¿Eso se toma?"- Preguntó con cara de asco Shura. Afrodita rió un poco

-"No bombón, esto solo nos dará alguna seña de la persona a quien realmente ama Saga"- Respondió con un guiño del ojo. El gemelo se preguntó mentalmente si el pez se había vuelto loco o si ya lo estaba y jamás se había enterado –"Toma la vela y vacía la cera sobre la poción, en el agua debe marcarse un símbolo o algo que nos diga quien es él..."- Con la mano temblorosa, el tercer custodio tomó la vela roja que estaba encendida, y vertió la cera en la superficie del material líquido

La cera caliente tardó un poco en casi querer, fallidamente, mezclarse con el agua, al no lograrlo, una figura se formó sobre ella. Los tres guardianes se impulsaron hacia delante para observar mejor lo que era

-"Es una..."- Musitó Shura

-"¿Una '_A_'? ¿Por qué diantre apareció esa letra?"- Reclamó Saga no muy conforme con el resultado que nada le decía

-"Solo hay una o dos explicaciones para esto..."- Dijo Capricornio como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto un filosofo –"La primera nos dice que es... '_Afrodita_'..."

-"¿QUÉ?"- Exclamaron el pez y el gemelo al unísono. El español los empujó hacia abajo para que se sentaran de nuevo

-"La otra es que dijera '_Acuario'_..."

-"O '_Aries_'"- Completó perplejo el peliceleste

-"Eso me deja en el mismo lugar donde comenzamos"- Gruñó el tercer custodio exasperado.

-"Vierte el contenido de la cera de nuevo, haber que sucede"- Aconsejó el último guardián.

Con la mano aún más temblorosa que la primera vez, Saga vacío de nuevo la cera sobre la superficie roja del agua que marcaba una 'A', y lo que apareció a continuación, provocó que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos y que el corazón le latiera a toda prisa

-"Ese símbolo es de..."

-"Pero... pero..."

Afrodita se sentía feliz porque al fin el geminiano encontrase las respuestas que buscaba, pero se sentía infeliz por la cara que Shura había puesto tan de pronto, conociendo mejor que nadie el motivo por el cual había dejado de sonreír...

… **o … o … o … **

_Adoré a las parejas de este capítulo nOn SagaxCamus, KanonxMilo, ShuraxCamus, AioriaxShaka, MuxSaga y creo que ya o.o... _

_No estaría mal dejarlas así y darme gusto por una vez en la vida n.nU jajajaja _

_Como sea, ya saben que adoro las críticas constructivas ;)_

_Thank you to read me n.n _

_Lo que me recuerda que le agradezco muchísimo a Sirena-Asuka por las firmas que me regaló, de este fic y de "lo que nunca dijiste" así como el banner para... pues ella sabe para que cosa n.nU... pero le kedó estupendo aunque yo no kiera eso 9.9... en fin... _

_Kisses! _

_-**Extras:** Grupo Lu, canción Grita fuerte-_


	6. Day and night

_Solo quiero decir que el final lo tenía fríamente calculado, y que espero que les guste x k ya conocen mis raras ideas n.nU_

_Acepto TODO tipos de comentarios y criticas o.o... y ya saben k a mi eso no me afecta_

**Day and Night**

Sus cándidas dos manos sostenían la barbilla, las cuales eran apoyados en los codos sobre las rodillas, mientras reposaba su atractivo trasero en uno de los escalones a la salida de su templo, en tanto que sus ojos en algún punto lejano del panorama delante de él se perdían.

Y es que solo había una cosa en su mente: Sus propias palabras dichas al peliazul esa misma mañana.

Quizá de Saga la intención no era de besarlo, tal vez se encontraba Camus en sus pensamientos y por error lo besó; así que motivos no tenía para sentirse mal si bien había obrado al darle tremendo golpe...

Desafortunadamente, si su mano miraba, se encontraba con una expresión de reproche en su propio semblante.

Ya que Mu había amado ese beso, al extremo tal lo había disfrutado de desear uno más, pese a que esos pensamientos de que Acuario y él eran simples juguetes para Saga, seguían en su mente, enmarañando un sin fin de dudas, temores, angustias y sentimientos tan confusos que comenzó la cabeza a punzarle

Una aspiración fuerte y prolongada, seguida de una espiración de sus labios, por la cual también salió un gemido denotando una pena y ansia que no deseaba sentir, fue la causa de que agachara la cabeza, disponiéndose a levantarse para visitar a Aldebarán

_Quizá él podría ayudarle_

Porque sentía que el taurino lograría ayudarle a sobrellevar un poco ese desasosiego del que era una lamentable victima su corazón.

-"¿Por qué tan pensativo?"- Preguntaron a sus espaldas. El ariano sonrió, haciendo apoyo en la flexión de sus piernas para ponerse en pie, consiguiendo después darse la vuelta y quedar de cara a su compañero

-"Hola Milo"- Saludó. El santo de Escorpio deshizo su sonrisa al notar que había estado llorando, algo que el pelilila olvidó por la emoción de verle

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó más que preocupado, avanzando algunos pasos hacia él

-"Nada..."- Dijo el lemuriano dándole la espalda de nuevo, agachando tanto la cabeza que su largo cabello quedó colgando desprendido de los hombros, obteniendo el cubrir algunas partes de su rostro

-"Uno no llora por nada Mu, te lo digo por experiencia propia"- Comentó con la voz apagada, tomando suavemente de los hombros al carnero, dándole la vuelta con sutilidad. El ariano no deseaba ser motivo de compasión para nadie, mucho menos para Milo, siendo que ambos compartían con injusticia el mismo dolor del corazón; pero se sentía tan mal, y Escorpio parecía haber comenzando a entender las cosas, incluso le parecía menos triste si enfocaba su mirar en esos profundos turquesas

El carnero suspiró una vez más, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

–"De verdad, te digo que no me pasa nada..."

-"¿Es por Saga?"- Inquirió el griego con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-"No"- Negó rotundamente –"Ya no pienso derramar una sola lágrima por ese idiota"- Respondió molesto y con desprecio, notando el deseo que sus ojos tenían por sacarse de sí esa pena, y que la voz se le había quebrado sin remedio

-"¿Eso quiere decir que si lo estabas haciendo?"- Insistió acertadamente el peliazul. El carnero no pudo más. Su cabeza se movió hacia arriba y luego para abajo unas tres veces, dando así la respuesta que el escorpión estaba buscando. Milo bufó más que furioso. La exhalación que salió de los labios del griego, notaba exasperación ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que ahora no solamente era él la victima, si no también Mu, ambos enredados en un macabro juego de Géminis y Acuario

_Tal para cual..._

-"Todo tiene un limite, y yo ya llegué al mío..."- Dijo con decisión, soltando de los hombros al ariano, quien le miraba al borde de las lágrimas

-"Eso mismo le di a entender a Saga esta mañana, después de que me besó..."- Milo le miró sorprendido, apenas creyendo lo que había escuchado

-"¿Qué te qué?"

-"Me besó"- Repitió con las mejillas más que encendidas a causa del recuerdo –"Quise seguir tus consejos, pero no pude... yo no soy así..."- Escorpio se quedó pensativo alzando una ceja, con la mano en la barbilla y la otra alrededor de su propia cintura

-"Comprendo"

-"Entonces dijo que estaba arto de que Camus y yo jugáramos de esa forma con él... luego me besó"- Terminó de decir con voz queda y apagada. El griego le miró sin saber que decir, sabiendo un pequeño feo secreto que no deseaba recordar

-"Mu..."- Le llamó tímidamente. El ariano, cuyo rostro se había apartado de la vista del escorpión, regresó su mirar hacia él –"Es que..."- Sabía que tenía que decírselo, el níveo personaje no le perdonaría su silencio

_Pero Acuario tampoco, el que fuera imprudente... _

Escorpio se sacudió la cabeza, tomando la decisión que aunque lastimara al lemuriano, debía saber lo que ocurrió la noche anterior

-"Saga no solo te besó a ti, si no también a Camus..."- Confesó con el corazón destrozado en la palma de su mano. Aries se quedó en silencio unos minutos, tratando de digerir con dureza, esas palabras que le habían hecho sentir un desprecio por Géminis que no sentía

-"Esta jugando con ambos..."- Dijo haciendo una expiración de incredulidad, negándose tal vez a creerlo aunque eso se encontraba dentro de sus propias teorías –"Yo lo había pensado antes, y esa es una basta y clara prueba de que mis pensamientos no estaban de todo errados"- Milo anhelaba que sus palabras fueran acertadas, que Acuario fuese inocente de todas las acusaciones

_¿Y si no?_

Se mordió un labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa al creerlo.

-"Tal vez debamos decírselo a Camus..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-:-:-:-  
**_Cada vez en tu piel siento que necesitas mas y mas  
Acércate y atrévete_**

-:-:-:-

Pensar es todo lo que había hecho aquella mañana. La cabeza sufría por una fuerte punzada justo en la cien, ocasionando que su buen humor se viniera por la borda. Y es que Escorpio tenía basta culpa de ello...

_¿Le gustaba o no a Milo?_

De nuevo la incógnita que lo había estado atormentando la noche anterior, desde el momento en que cruzó por el templo de Capricornio y se abrió esa nueva posibilidad: Él siendo causante del sufrir de su mejor amigo...

Suspiró. Camus no deseaba serlo, no quería ya ni imaginarse el contemplar eso que no solo le había quitado el sueño, si no también las ganas de comer. Tal vez, solo quizá si el escorpión fuera más abierto

_Pero si no lo era, podría caber la posibilidad de que no sintiera nada... _

Y aunque al pensar que Milo en realidad amaba a Kanon, no se tranquilizaba del todo.

Había permanecido sentado en el sillón más cómodo de su sala, bebiendo una taza de café que depositó vacía sobre la superficie de la mesa. Su cuerpo se deslizó con cansancio, quedando sentado en una posición un poco más cómoda. La cabeza logró apoyarse en el respaldo, logrando colocar los dedos sobre la frente y tamborilear sobre esta hasta resolver, lo que como humano imposible sería

Del otro lado de la habitación, se escuchó un ruido parecido a pasos, seguido por el sonido de golpes suaves en la madera; dándole a entender que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El sillón que se había convertido en su poco reposo, tuvo que abandonarlo con exasperación y nostalgia, bostezando al no poderse quedar unos minutos más a descansar. Sus pies se movían con pereza, incluso parecía que los arrastraba. Exhaló, tomó la perilla con la mano izquierda y abrió la puerta con desgana...

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para la grata visita que recibiría, arrancándole una sonrisa de los labios

-"Necesito decirte algo importante..."- Dijo su acompañante de prisa, como si estuviera emocionado. Camus se hizo a un lado, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que pasara. Cuando ambos pies del santo de Géminis estuvieron adentro, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, sintiendo como su mano era tomada por la del francés y siendo conducido hacia uno de los sillones de la sala.

Los instantes en los que el contacto duró, Saga percibió algunas raras emociones en su interior, mucho más diferentes a lo que siempre solían ser ahora que había definido sus sentimientos; y eso le hizo sonreír...

El francés lo condujo hasta el mismo sillón donde había permanecido sentado él. Se quedó de pie a su lado, mirando con basta curiosidad al más alto, preguntándose varias veces sobre lo que iba dispuesto a decirle

-"¿Y bien?"- Le preguntó con una sonrisa ansiosa. El geminiano suspiró, tragó saliva y con el dorso de la mano se secó las pequeñas gotas de sudor que empapaban su frente

-"Preferiría que te sentaras"- Le dijo mirándole justo a los ojos. Camus permitió que su blanca dentadura se asomara por sus labios, embozando así una nueva sonrisa. Se acercó al más alto, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia hasta dejar que su cuerpo reposara en las piernas del mayor, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Saga.

Géminis no supo que decir. De nuevo esa sensación de satisfacción en el estomago y parte baja, lo hacían estremecer, comprobando una vez más la claridad de sus sentimientos. Camus percibió su titubeo y la forma en la cual le miraba; así que con su propio debo cosquilleó los labios del mayor, delineando con suavidad el contorno de su boca. Casi por inercia, la lengua de Saga salió de su escondite para tratar de mitigar aquél hormigueo que le atacaba.

El francés no comprendía la razón por la cual la respiración estaba fallándole, tampoco el hecho de que ese gesto del geminiano le volviera loco a tal extremo de apetecerle más. Camus deseó aminorar esa sensación que parecía incomodar al griego; así que acercó su rostro tanto, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando llegó a su cometido, rozando los labios del mayor con un beso vehemente. Saga quería decirle, era importante que el acuariano supiera la razón por la que debía verle; pero ese beso le arrancó la cordura, siendo cada vez más notable lo mucho que se deseaban...

_Ya que si el francés tanto lo incitaba, podría reclamar lo que le había estado ofreciendo desde hace varios días... quizá años..._

Los brazos del griego tomaron la cintura de Acuario, en el momento que este enredó sus extremidades en él y lo aprisionó contra el sillón, sin dejar de besarlo con ímpetu. Aquellos sonidos que despedidos salían desde el fondo de la garganta del menor, enloquecerían eh incitaban cada vez más a Saga, quien demostraba con caricias y acciones el deseo incontrolable por Camus.

El torso del griego pronto quedó descubierto, a completa disposición de la ansiosa lengua del acuariano...

Un momento tan vehemente, tanto para el francés como al griego, culminó en el instante en el que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a dos ahora sorprendidos Mu y Milo

_¿Por qué habían tenido que interrumpir sin tocar primero?_

Los ojos del geminiano se abrieron sorprendidos. Las pupilas de Camus se enfocaron en el escorpión y luego en el carnero, encontrando en el segundo una mirada herida y un dolor que supuso nunca sentiría como tal

El octavo custodio agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños y murmurando algo que no se escuchó; después salió corriendo por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Al francés no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Saga lo había empujado hacia un lado del sillón para salir detrás del primer guardián, que acaba de salir cual Milo lo había hecho

-"Mu, espera..."- Lo llamaba Saga cerrándose la camisa que el aguador le había abierto hacia unos instantes. El carnero no se detenía, ni siquiera hacia esfuerzos por contener el dolor que brotaba de sus ojos en forma de pequeñas y frías lágrimas. Las piernas del geminiano se alargaron y se movieron un poco más, logrando moverse con mayor rapidez, dándole alcance

-"¡Suéltame!"- Exclamó enfadado, encarándolo, comenzando a jalonear su propio brazo y negándose a cualquier tipo de contacto con él

-"¡Dejame explicarte!"- Pidió el tercer custodio suplicante, tratando de calmarlo tomando sus dos brazos; sin embargo, Mu seguía tirando de sus extremidades con fuerza, demasiado sobresaltado como para controlarse

-"¡NO QUIERO!"- Sollozó con furor –"¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A SEGUIRME TOCANDO!"

-"¡Tranquilizate!"- Saga comenzaba a impacientarse al no saber como dominar la situación, sin aquella capacidad de razonar sobre la mejor manera de hacerle entender...

Después de gritos y jaloneos, el carnero pareció cansarse, llegando a un extremo en el que incluso morir le parecía la mejor opción. Sus sollozos resonaban en cada rincón del templo de Acuario. El griego le soltó lentamente, sin apartarse de su lado

-"Mu..."- Dijo quedamente su nombre, esperando que el ariano escuchara por arriba de sus aún doloridos sollozos. El primer custodio le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, y hablando solo cuando el gemelo hubo cumplido su petición

-"No digas nada..."- Sollozaba secándose con rabia el semblante, pasando sus níveos dedos por el lugar que las leves ojeras ocupaban bajo sus ojos –"Es tu decisión si quieres estar con él... a mi ya no me importa..."

-"Tú mejor que nadie sabe que es mentira"- Replico Géminis -en lo que le pareció a Mu injustamente-. El carnero bufó exasperado, apoyándose en el piso para salir corriendo, cuando Saga le tomó de nuevo del brazo

-"¿Cuánto más daño piensas hacerme?"- Le cuestionó herido. Géminis le soltó agachando la cabeza

-"Solo quería decírtelo antes de que te enteraras por otro lado... o por alguien más..."- Dijo despacio, mirando hacia donde el francés los observaba. El griego se levantó del piso, dejando a Mu aún en su lugar por la respuesta –"Camus..."- Lo llamó el gemelo –"Yo vine a decirte que... que yo..."- Sus pupilas de un verde Esmeralda, se enfocaron en las azul océano del acuariano una última vez –"Yo no te amo"- Confesó entristecido. El carnero se quedó boquiabierto, lo mismo Acuario

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- Inquirió al borde de la histeria. Saga caminó hasta el pelilila, ayudándole a levantarse

-"Lo mismo que oíste Camus, yo no te amo... yo a quien quiero es a Mu, tú solo me provocas deseo..."- Aries sabía que esa confesión no solamente era sincera, si no que también estaba declarando sus sentimientos hacia él; pero el lemuriano se sentía culpable por la cara tan gélida que el francés había adquirido

-"¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme eso!"- Cuestionó con furor, apretando los dientes y los puños en una expresión bastante amenazante. Saga que aún tenía sus esmeraldas fijas en él, las apartó para mirar al carneo con dulzura

-"Yo no te eh hecho nada Camus, tú fuiste quien trató de meterme hasta por los ojos"- Respondió con tranquilidad, aunque a Mu seguía pareciéndole una imprudencia. El francés quiso gritarle, quería... hacer cualquier cosa, no importaba que fuera, pero el ariano no se iba a salir con la suya...

_¡NO!_

Saga era suyo nada más... y las cosas no se terminarían quedando de aquella manera nada convenientes para él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aquella tan traumática escena, que sus preciosas turquesas tuvieron la desfortuna de descubrir, la rapidez con la descendió los templos del zodiacales, lo llevó una vez más a los brazos de Kanon.

El dragón marino lo había besado y abrazado, tratando de reconfortar su pobre ensangrentado corazón. Milo no había querido mostrarse débil, pero el dolor era mucho más fuerte que él, incluso que la armadura dorada, porque a pesar de que a veces la usara, las mortales heridas de Camus lograban atravesarlo...

Y a pesar de que su cuerpo se llenara de emociones agradables, y que se sintiera mejor estando con el gemelo menor, sabía que no era correcto del todo porque estúpidamente su corazón le pertenecía a Camus, y sería darle al dragón marino una esperanza que no existía, mucho menos si desde que tenía memoria, sentía aquello por el francés. Pero, a pesar de haberle explicado al marino sus razones para no querer estar con él, Kanon no quería dejarle, se negaba a darle una libertad que el acuariano no aprovecharía

-"Yo voy a cuidarte de ese hielo andante, no dejaré que nada te pase..."- Decía el gemelo, tomando con suavidad la mano del escorpión que reposaba en su pierna. Milo movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha en forma de negación

-"No sería justo para ti"- Su mirada clavada en el piso aún seguía entristecida, pero a la vez, un destello emanaba de sus pupilas. El dragón marino lo quería demasiado para perderlo sin luchar por él

-"Si estas pensando en mi bienestar, este solo sería cuando tú te encuentres por fin a mi lado"- La palma de su mano se encontraba sobre la mejilla del octavo guardián, dándole al menor una plácida caricia. Los parpados custodiaban celosos las turquesas del escorpión, quien disfrutaba aquella muestra afectiva que tanto bien le hacia.

-"Kanon..."- Trató de decir, pero el mencionado no se le iba a permitir, no se iría de su lado sin que el dragón marino pudiera demostrarle que sus palabras iban enserio... que lo amaba de verdad...

_Aunque aún no se lo hubiera dicho..._

Los labios del gemelo acariciaron los de Escorpio, permitiendo que no solo se deleitara con el sabor de su boca, si no también con los profundos sentimientos que llevaba dentro de sí. La palma de su mano se resbaló con suavidad hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza de Milo, mientras que la otra tomaba como suya la cintura. El ojiazul, estimulado por aquellos besos tan suaves y cálidos, logró engancharse con los brazos al cuerpo del gemelo, sabiendo que su decisión estaba tomada: él no sería el mismo santo de griego de siempre

_Ya no más..._

Tal vez el escorpión débil que siempre había estado esperanzado por una oportunidad con Camus, al fin se había ido, dando paso a una persona más fuerte y decidida que abriría su corazón para el dragón marino si eso era lo que deseaba...

_Pero... _

Era una ventisca helada la que se percibía. La sensación fuera de esas cuatro paredes helaba la sangre. El beso entre Milo y Kanon se rompió, reconociendo que ese inmenso frío en el tercer templo, solo se debía a que el francés merodeaba por Géminis

_Y no parecía nada contento... _

Escorpio frunció el entrecejo mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la puerta, por donde se suponía el caballero de los hielos acababa de pasar. Y el octavo guardián comenzó a cuestionarse el hecho de que su...

_Amado... amigo... compañero..._

... lo que fuera, estuviera haciendo en el tercer templo, o que incluso pareciera tan disgustado por la forma en la que su cosmo se sintió así, enfriándolos a él y al marino.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Le cuestionó Kanon al verle caminar hacia la puerta

-"Tengo que descubrir porque estaba aquí"- Respondió regresando sus ojos al semblante del mayor. El gemelo suspiró resignado

-"Sé que sabes perfectamente a que vino"- El escorpión hizo una seña negativa –"Por Saga bichito, ¿por quién más?"- Milo lamentó el que la voz del mayor sonara celosa, pero aún más el que sin querer lo lastimara con su comentario

-"No quise decir que fuera por mi"- Gruño. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Kanon lo siguió hacia el cuarto de su hermano –"Te dije que estaban juntos en Acuario"- Comentó recordando esa escena tan desagradable. El dragón marino no hizo otro comentario ante la certeza de sus palabras –"¿A qué habrá venido Camus?"- Lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando a que las paredes o lo que fuera resolviera su enigma

-"Tú sabes que él esta enamorado de Mu ¿Verdad?"- Dijo de pronto en voz queda Kanon, a lo cual el octavo guardián tuvo que voltearse para mirarlo

-"¿Saga?"- Su rostro mostró una de las más bellas y radiantes sonrisas, ya que su felicidad no solo era por el carnero, si no por él también... –"¿Estás seguro?"- El gemelo embozó una media sonrisa al verle feliz

-"Completamente. Que no se te olvide que él es mi hermano"- El escorpión le agradeció la confesión con un abrazo, aunque después se dio cuenta de su error, puesto que de la misma –aunque no semejante- forma, lo estaba lastimando como Camus lo hacia con él. Pero la disculpa que debía salir de sus labios, fue interrumpida por una exclamación del gemelo al levantar del piso junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, lo que parecía una carta –"Debe ser de..."

-"De Camus..."- Completó el escorpión. Kanon le ofreció el sobre, el cual tomó con la mano temblorosa.

Sus ojos pasaron y repasaron con estupor su contenido...

Porque las palabras del acuariano sobre los sentimientos de Saga por Mu, y las consecuencias que traerían, dejaron más que perplejo al octavo custodio.

-"¡Es un idiota!"- Exclamó con rabia, estrujando con el puño la hoja de papel. Tiró el escrito a un lado y salió corriendo del tercer templo en busca del gemelo mayor, mientras Kanon observaba su partida con cierto y merecido recelo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-:-:-:-

**_Grita, grita fuerte  
que me quieres,  
que se pierda dentro de mi voz.  
Siente para siempre  
tu me tienes  
y contigo llevas mi pasión_**

-:-:-:-

El fondo de aquél barranco, se veía en extremo peligroso.

Había tratado de que las puntas de los pies quedaran lo más cerca posible del borde, a tal grado que cualquiera que le viera en esa posición, pensara lo peor...

Tal vez esa no era la mejor de sus ideas, pero tenía una, y haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de que Saga se quedara con él

_Porque tenía que ganarle a Mu... _

Si agachaba un poco la cabeza, un breve mareo lo atacaba al no distinguir absolutamente nada, solo la completa oscuridad en el fondo –si es que lo tenía-. Desde algún lugar de aquél barranco, llegó hasta su rostro una brisa helada, jugueteando con el mechón de cabellos que cubría su frente haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos

Pero el susto no terminó ahí, ya que un fuerte apretón en el brazo le hizo temblar. Su rostro se giró por inercia hacia donde el hombre que tomaba su extremidad se encontraba, topándose con el semblante más que preocupado, furioso de Milo

-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"- Le cuestionó con enojo. Camus tardó un poco más de tiempo del normal, en apartar sus pupilas del semblante molesto de Escorpio

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- Respondió con frialdad, jalando sin mucho éxito su brazo de la mano bronceada que lo sostenía –"Déjame"- Gruño

-"¿Para qué, para que hagas una tontería?"- La voz del octavo custodio no era muy firme, y es que el solo pensar que de nuevo se quedaría sin esa persona importante para él, le dolía más que perder un combate

-"¡No te interesa, apártate de mi!"- Exclamó el acuariano soltando su agarre con un fuerte movimiento que le hizo balancearse peligrosamente en la orilla del barranco. Milo asió rápidamente su brazo, ayudándole a que avanzara un paso más hacia él y que no cayera; pero Camus le empujó a un lado e hizo un nuevo ademán de arrojarse

-"¡Vete!"- Gritó. El griego negó desesperadamente con la cabeza

-"¡No hasta que te quites de ahí!"- Un nudo en su garganta estaba imposibilitándole las cosas, el pronunciar adecuadamente las palabras e incluso tomar la posesión valerosa que se había prometido. El acuariano no quería entrar en razón

-"¡Te digo que no!"- Volvió a decir en el mismo tono, arrastrando unos centímetros el pie hacia la orilla del abismo. Escorpio adquirió una expresión de terror y avanzó dos pasos hacia atrás –"Ahora márchate, voy a esperar a Saga..."- Ordenó fríamente

-"Él no vendrá"- Gruño su eterno amigo, provocando que el francés le mirara desconectado –"No lo hará Camus... comprende que no le importas..."- Milo miró por arriba de su hombro

-"¡Callate!"- Gritó el acuariano avanzando un paso hacia el escorpión y sorprendiéndole –"Tendrá que hacerlo o yo..."

-"¡Saga no te ama, entiéndelo de una maldita vez!"- Replicó el griego volviendo su mirar hacia él, sintiéndose de nuevo molesto por la necedad de Acuario. Al francés le tomó casi un minuto comprender las palabras de su amigo, negándose aún a creerlo, pero estando consiente de la basta certeza con la que había hablado

-"¿Y qué es el amor, tú lo sabes?"- Le cuestionó sintiéndose miserable, con el corazón en un puño. El griego no respondió

_No después de todo lo que había pasado... _

Se limitó a cambiar la mirada hacia otro punto, con el semblante aún mostrando enojo y las mejillas sonrosadas.

La respiración de Acuario comenzó a agitarse. Se sentía desesperado. Ya nada le importaba. Solo tenía dos caminos: Milo delante de él, cuyo corazón latía por Kanon o el barranco del cual el fondo oscuro le serviría como una muerte segura en medio de un vacío que comenzaba a sentir

-"Así ya nada tiene importancia..."- Sentenció extendiendo los brazos. El escorpión le contempló con pavor, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

-"Camus... espera..."- Extendió una mano decidido a caminar hacia él. Acuario retrocedió un paso para luego dejarse caer al completo y total vacío, tragando antes una bocanada de aire y despidiéndose del griego con una mirada –"¡NOOOOO!..."-

_No quería hacerlo... No lo deseaba... No se permitiría vivir una vez más sin él_...

El dolor de haberlo perdido ya con anterioridad, junto con el silencio sepulcral de su corazón respecto a sus sentimientos por el acuariano, pudieron más que él en esos momentos hasta el grado de desear morir si volvía a perderlo para siempre...

-"... ¡Te amo, no me dejes solo otra vez!"- Le gritó corriendo hacia al francés, sin importarle dejarse caer junto con Acuario al precipicio. Camus apenas si creía lo que estaba sucediendo: Primero aquellas lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por el bronceado semblante de Escorpio, rematando con las palabras que removieron más de mil emociones en su estómago, sin olvidar mencionar que se había arrojado hacia una muerte segura

-"¡NO, MILO!"- Gritaba Mu desde la orilla

-"¡CAMUS!"- Le llamaba Saga desde el mismo lugar

El acuario ya no podía hacer nada por regresar a la tierra, por salvar la vida de su eterno amigo que caía inconsciente cerca de él.

El viento le golpeaba justo en el rostro, haciéndole imposible el mantener los ojos abiertos y el cabello firme en su lugar. Y cuando divisó el cuerpo un poco más grande y pesado de Milo, pasar justo a su lado, apretó los ojos con fuerza e hizo una maniobra para poder abrazar el cuerpo del escorpión contra el suyo y tratar de protegerle

_Aunque sabía que morirían, que el destino fatal era inevitable... _

Teniendo la certeza de que aunque fuese de ese modo, permanecerían unidos hasta el último momento...

-:-

La respiración del ariano se encontraba muy agitada. Gotas de sudor salado escurrían por su frente y lágrimas de dolor por sus mejillas.

Mu había tomado la mano de Saga, usando su técnica de teletransporatación para llegar al final del abismo y tratar de salvar a sus dos amigos como fuera.

El panorama solo estaba formando por rocas de diversos tamaños, que bloqueaban a veces el flujo moderado del río, cuya corriente era rápida. Y de no ser por la basta profundidad, el lemuriano hubiese jurado que sus dos amigos se habrían matado, pero aún le quedaba un destello de esperanza.

De las esmeraldas del mayor brotaban lágrimas.

_Tal vez si..._

Saga no podía atormentarse por algo que no se había encontrado en sus manos, y lo sabía; pero no lo entendía. Comprendía el hecho de que Milo quisiera salvar la vida de Camus al intentar hacerle entrar en razón, pidiéndole que no intervinieran ni Mu ni él, haciéndoles esconder en la copa de un árbol; pero de ahí a arrojarse hacia la muerte...

_No le cabía en la cabeza..._

Y lo que menos deseaba era que su carnero siguiera llorando, ya que pese a todas las que el francés le había hecho pasar desde que fueron niños, lo seguía queriendo, y el pensarlo muerto una vez más...

_A él y a Milo_

El geminiano sabía que le haría mucho daño a Mu.

Suspiró y siguió buscando, negándose a que más pensamientos errados acudieran a su mente, no si el ariano creía ciegamente en que seguían con vida. Sus ojos repasaron el área una vez más, sus propios pies se pararon decenas de veces en las rocas logrando tener un mejor enfoque y encontrando un cuerpo aferrarse inconcientemente a una piedra un tanto más grande que su torso. Las piernas le temblaban, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero sabía con certeza que se trataba del escorpión.

En aquella parte, el agua era menos rápida a causa de las rocas, así que zambulléndose logró llegar con mayor velocidad hacia el inconsciente ojiazul

-"Milo..."- Le llamó con la voz quebrada a causa de la emoción. Dos de sus dedos se posaron con cuidado en el cuello del octavo guardián, tratando de sentir algún leve palpitar que le hiciera ver que aún se encontraba con vida –"¡Mu, encontré a Milo!"- Gritaba al lemuriano que buscaba del lado contrario al de él.

A los tímpanos del ariano llegó aquél grito, el cual formó en su rostro una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia el lugar donde el geminiano había llevado al joven inconsciente escorpión, a la orilla del río.

-"Parece que no tiene fracturas... y aún respira"- Anunció el griego mayor. Mu se puso de rodillas junto al cuerpo del ojiazul, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de este y tratando de escuchar los débiles latidos de su corazón

-"Esta vivo..."- Sollozó el primer custodio secándose las lágrimas, pero a la vez mordiéndose el labio al no encontrar al acuariano –"Debemos seguir buscando a Camus..."- El gemelo asintió con la cabeza. El discípulo de Shion desapareció con su técnica mientras Saga se ponía en pie dispuesto a encontrar al francés aunque les llevara toda la noche

-"Camus..."- Murmuró el escorpión, aunque al tercer guardián le pareció más bien un sollozo. El ojiverde se inclinó de nuevo hacia su compañero

-"Tranquilo Milo, él estará bien..."- Dijo con calma, tratando de darle ánimos a su conciencia. Escorpio abrió rápidamente los ojos, sentándose de pronto en la tierra con el semblante lleno de pánico –"Espera..."

-"¡No, ¿Dónde está!"- Sus dos manos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos del gemelo, reclamándole por el paradero de la persona más importante para él. Géminis apretó los dientes con preocupación, no sabiendo como decirle que aún no lo encontraban y que quizá ya podría estar muerto –"¡Saga, por favor!"- Suplicó el ojiazul.

-"Él estará bien... Ya verás que lo encontraremos..."- Dijo con una tensa sonrisa, a lo que Milo respondió con un sollozo desesperado, empujando al gemelo para salir en la búsqueda de Camus; pero el geminiano lo sujetó con fuerza contra su torso, aprisionándole con los brazos y lograr que no se fuera por más jaloneos que hiciera

-"¡DEJAME SAGA, YO DEBO IR A BUSCARLO!"- Gritaba desesperado; sin embargo, el más alto no desistía en sus intentos por calmarlo, hasta el instante en que se conformó con solo llorar y dejarse abrazar.

El ariano apareció enfrente de ambos, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el inconsciente cuerpo del francés. Tanto Saga como Milo, observaron que Mu se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, inclusive el semblante del onceavo custodio se mostraba más blanco de lo que ambos recordaban. Aries dejó al maestro de los hielos en el piso, pasando una preocupada mirada hacia sus dos amigos

-"No esta respirando..."- Les dijo con la voz entrecortada. Sin haber corrido, el escorpión se encontraba agitado; y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó en el vientre del acuariano, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo para tratar de oír un latido que ya no existía. Con la visión nublada por el llanto, contempló la faz de Acuario antes de colocar las manos en su pecho

-"Camus no me abandones otra vez... ¡Demonios, ya pasé por esto!"- Le gritó Milo, como si con eso el francés despertara ante su réplica. Las manos temblorosas del escorpión tomaron el rostro de su amigo ladeándolo un poco, después tomó la nariz del aguador hasta taparla y acercó su boca a la de Acuario para darle cuatro expiraciones rápidas y profundas, tratando de enviar el oxigeno que había hace poco abandonado el cerebro y pulmones del francés. Milo no sabía si había tragado agua, solo quería que el corazón de ese terco amigo suyo volviera a latir una vez más, sin importarle que fuera solo del geminiano, él quería a Camus de vuelta. Colocó su mano derecha en el centro del pecho del francés, con la izquierda sobre esta mientras apretaba quince veces con desesperación, sintiendo como su propio corazón se salía de control. Volvió a repetir la respiración de boca a boca cinco veces más, después siguió con las presiones sobre el torso de su amigo; pero nada parecía traer de regreso al acuario.

Saga y Mu ya habían perdido toda esperanza, incluso el escorpión parecía ponerle menos empeño a causa del cansancio. Otra ronda de 15 pulsaciones y 5 exhalaciones siguió

-"Ya basta Milo..."- Sollozó el ariano siendo abrazado por el gemelo. Escorpio siguió en su empeño tratando de traerle a la vida...

_No se daría por vencido... No volvería a besar esos labios muertos una vez más... _

-"¡Por Athena, despierta ya!"- Le gritó con los labios temblándole y dándole la última ronda de presiones sobre el pecho.

Entonces sucedió, el aguador escupió un chorro de agua mientras tosía y Milo sonreía, ayudándole a sentarse en la tierra y que terminara. El acuariano no tenía noción del tiempo. No sabía cuantos minutos le tomó regresar al lado del escorpión, solamente sentía su calor humando a través del plácido abrazo que estaba brindándole.

Camus se recostó de nuevo en el suelo un poco más tranquilo, quedando atrapado por los brazos y piernas de Escorpio encima suyo. Y bastaron tan solo unos instantes en los cuales sus hermosos ojos azul océano penetraron la mirada turquesa de Milo, para que el griego acercara su rostro al del francés y reclamara un merecido beso de sus labios, dejándole más que perplejo.

Al escorpión no le importaba si el acuariano decidía empujarle aún lado, él solo anhelaba un beso de esos labios franceses, saber lo que era besarlo estando vivo y no muerto

_Como la última vez que lo hizo..._

Porque ese nefasto día que la muerto lo arrancó de su lado, Milo se atrevió a besarlo como despedida

**-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:-**

El onceavo templo estaba congelado en su totalidad. Cuando ascendieron con Athena a revivir a Hyoga, trató de ser fuerte hasta vengar su muerte destruyendo a Saga con sus propias manos, cobrarle la muerte de la persona más importante para él así fuera la última cosa que hiciera mientras viviera.

El geminiano al suicidarse delante de todos de ellos, murió con la poca dignidad que le quedaba rehusándose a matar a la diosa, ganado un respeto que perdió por su otra personalidad.

Al volver al templo de Acuario, por el cuerpo de su eterno amigo, el llanto por fin acudió a sus ojos, sabiendo que había fallado en su promesa. Se arrodilló junto a su amigo, diciéndole adiós al robarle un beso de sus fríos y muertos labios, sabiendo con un dolor en lo más hondo de su corazón que Camus no podría corresponderle esa muestra afectiva

_Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho..._

Ya no había marcha atrás. Acuario se había ido para no volver. Eso bien lo supo al despegar sus propios cálidos labios, de los gélidos del francés...

**-:-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-:-**

Pero ahora estaba vivo, correspondiendo aquél gesto que el griego había tenido para con él, descubriendo lo que tanto sospechaba tan sólo la noche anterior. Ahora entendía que si Milo se había mostrado triste, molesto o de aquella manera tan rara que muchas veces se cuestionó, simplemente se debía al hecho de que estaba enamorado de Acuario

_¿Desde cuando seria eso?_

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, decirle otras más hasta saberlo todo...

_Y sin embargo... _

El escorpión fue quien rompió aquella mutua caricia para darle un golpe en la cara

-"Idiota..."- Gruñó antes de levantarse y salir corriendo por la orilla del río hacia un destino incierto. Le alegraba verlo con vida. Lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, pero también dudaba que ese beso se debiera a que sintiera algo hacia él igual de profundo como lo que sentía por Saga; y aún más, el hecho de que le besara por puro compromiso de agradecimiento –que era lo más seguro-

Tanto Mu, como Saga –que habían permanecido en silencio ante la escena- se quedaron atónitos, sin entender –mucho menos el acuariano- el motivo por el cual Milo había hecho tal cosa.

Acuario parpadeó varias veces, llevándose los dedos a los labios y comprendiendo lo que el geminiano había tratado de decirle en su propio templo acerca de la diferencia entre amar a una persona y desearla

Porque ese bendito beso había venido a reformar todos los sentimientos del francés, trazando un camino hasta algún resquicio en su corazón y clavando victorioso una bandera en el centro del fondo de su alma

_¿Cómo había conseguido eso?_

Tal vez era complicado, quizá demasiado difícil de entender para lo pequeño a lo que había llegado a ser su cerebro; pero tan de pronto el repetir aquella caricia de labios entre Escorpio y Acuario se había vuelto su necesidad, el motivo suficiente para estar con vida y ordenarle a sus palpitares que dejaran de acelerarse

Hizo un ademán de enderezarse y ponerse en pie. El ariano adivinó que trataría de darle alcance al escorpión, así que se acercó lo suficiente para ayudarle a levantarse. Camus le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera y una disculpa

-"Mu, perdón por lo del pasado... yo solo..."

-"Camus..."- Le tomó por hombros –"Todo esta bien, yo no estoy molesto contigo, nunca lo eh estado."- Acuario estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el agarre levemente más apretado del tibetano lo silenció –"Milo y tú deben arreglarse, ve detrás de él"- Camus volvió a sonreír agradecido y salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que el octavo custodio se había marchado.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Saga no supo que decir, ya que las cosas entre el lemuriano y él no habían quedado claras del todo y en acuario solo discutieron sobre el comportamiento de ambos. Ahora que el silencio reinaba entre los dos, también lo hacia la duda sobre lo que el carnero estaba sintiendo y sobre si perdonaría o no al geminiano por haberle hecho pasar tantas cosas

-"Supongo que Kanon la pasara muy mal"- Comentó Mu de pronto, sentándose en una pequeña roca cerca del geminiano. Saga le miró desconcertado, sin entender el que metiera a su hermano nada más porque si siendo momento de hablar de su relación –"Me refiero a que será duro para él si Camus y Milo llegan a tener algo; es decir, después de todo lo que ah sucedido ¿No lo crees?"

-"A mi no me importan ellos, solo tú y yo, lo que pasara con nosotros"- Confesó con el corazón en la mano –"No sé si quieras perdonarme, tampoco si desees..."

-"Desde el momento en el que me dijiste que me amabas, reparaste cualquier daño posible en mi; así por eso no te preocupes"- Respondió al temor del geminiano, tomando con suavidad la mano del peliazul y entrelazarla con la suya. Las mejillas del griego se encendieron, mostrándose color sonrosado por la vergüenza que las certeras palabras del pelilila le habían causado. Mu se puso en pie, quedando de frente con Saga. Tomo su otra mano más oscura, pero no menos blanca que la de él y fundió su mirar con aquellas pupilas verdes resplandecientes, haciendo aún más mínimo el acercamiento que su rostro y la faz del gemelo pudieran tener. Interrumpido el silencio en su escasa distancia por el sonido del correr del agua, hasta que el anhelo más grande para ambos amantes se hizo realidad.

El corazón de ambos latió con fuerza aquella tarde. Sus labios se buscaron con vehemencia ya no reprimida por el lemuriano, formando en la superficie del agua que era uno de sus testigos principales, la forma de una sola persona

_Porque eran uno, unidos por sus propios sentimientos... _

Comprobando que la teoría de los polos opuestos es acertada, ya que la luz y la oscuridad logran unirse al ritmo de un palpitar y en el instante de un parpadeo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con dureza arrojó la piedra sobre la blanda y tranquila superficie del agua, provocando que en ella se formaran círculos en un camino trazado hacia su destino, quedando por fin en el fondo del lago.

Se observó varias veces realizar esa misma acción, identificando su propia alma con el agua. Tan cálido con el día, resplandeciendo ante la luz del sol. Tan fría y sombría de noche, sirviéndole a la luna para incrementar su vanidad...

_Kanon y Camus..._

El Dragón marino le hacia reír, incrementaba su ego y le daba la riqueza más preciada para los hombres

_El amor..._

Acuario sólo le daba tristezas, teniendo que conformarse con verle feliz y sonreír hipócritamente tratando de esconder la piedra que marcaba cuantas veces se le antojada su corazón y que se quedaba en el fondo de su ser. Pero ya era todo. Tal vez la cantidad de rocas que el francés le arrojó llegaron a ser tantas que el lago terminó de desbordarse sin algún medio posible de remediarlo...

_¿Por qué?_

Con fuerza arrojó una nueva piedra, la cual saltó ocho veces antes de caer completamente en el fondo. Se inclinó una vez y tomó una más grande, volviendo a repetir la acción, pero solo consiguiendo que cayera cerca y que salpicara algunas gotas a su rostro

_Eso fue lo que ocurrió_

La roca que el acuariano le arrojó esta vez fue tan pesada, que a Milo no le dio tiempo de rebotarla en la superficie para que no le hiciera tanto daño, cayendo con la pesadez y con la misma intensidad del golpe con la cual la había mandado.

Se agachó de nuevo antes de sollozar, tomando otra piedra con la mano derecha y con la izquierda secándose un par de rebeldes lágrimas más, casi con rabia. Su extremidad se dispuso a lanzar la roca de un tamaño mediano -considerando las demás-, alzando el puño a la altura de su oído para ejercer una fuerza aún mayor y lograr lanzarla...

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña roca permaneció en el mismo lugar, ya no sólo siendo sostenida por la mano de Milo, si no también por la palma cerrada de Camus, quien no sólo conformándose con tocar de aquella forma al escorpión, también tenía sostenida su cintura del lado contrario.

El griego no sabía si no deseaba responder, ya fuera apartándose, sonriendo... cualquier cosa...

_No_

Su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. El golpeteo dentro de la parte interna de su torso se aceleró. Al estómago entraron algunas cuantas mariposas por un rincón desconocido hasta para el propio escorpión. Y no conforme con esas quizá gratificantes reacciones, la mayoría de sus células vivas se comportaron de manera extraña al percibir una rara sensación de hormigueo y calor tanto en la cara como en las manos.

-"Tenemos que hablar"- Le dijo soltándolo, percibiendo en su interior que aquello no había estado precisamente bien. Escorpio salió del transe tan solo para suspirar y arrojar la roca como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-"No hay un tema de conversación entre tú y yo"- Respondió con dureza cruzándose de brazos. El acuariano lamentó sus palabras, sabiendo por demás que se las merecía, todas y cada una de ellas incluso con los rastros de casi odio con que el griego las inyectaba

-"No lo sabía Milo, jamás me dijiste nada"- Expiró entristecido. El escorpión resopló hastiado de llorar, levantando desesperadamente las manos hacia el cielo y encarando al francés

-"¿Había que hacerlo? ¡Todos se dieron cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti!"- Le gritó, juzgando la poca atención que le ponía, resintiendo que solo pensara en Saga para pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos

-"Tú me dijiste que te gustaba Kanon"- Murmuró el acuariano girando el rostro hacia otro lado. Milo volvió a subir el tono

-"¡Porque así era!... ¡Él me gustaba, pero yo te quería a ti!"

_Que amarga confesión_

Las palabras del escorpión le dolían, puesto que sabía que era verdad y que el único culpable del llanto de Milo fuera él, habiéndole lastimado sin querer

-"Es muy grande la diferencia entre el desear a alguien y amarlo..."- Murmuró más para si mismo que para el escorpión. El octavo custodio le miró sin comprender, tratando de indagar con su mirar algo que pudiera ayudarle a descubrir lo que fuera en el semblante de su amigo; pero todo lo que ahora habían eran lágrimas... –"Que tarde lo vine a descubrir"- Sus pupilas de ese azul intenso y verdoso buscaron hasta encontrar las turquesas azuladas del griego, haciendo temblar ligeramente con su revelación las de Escorpio

_Pero la piedra era bastante grande... _

El haberse arrojado de aquella manera por el barranco sin importarle otra cosa más que Saga, le había dolido demasiado...

Cerró los ojos y así su mundo, negándose a ver otra cosa o a saber algo más de Camus, bastante arto de que lo lastimara. Entonces un pequeño roce suave en los pómulos, le hizo volver a mostrar los ojos, encontrándose con los dedos del acuariano que subieron el tono sonrosado a sus ya calientes mejillas

-"¿Qué...?"- Trató de preguntar, pero el debo índice de Camus osó posarse sobre sus labios, sellándolos para dejarse oír

-"No es justo para ti, ni merecido para mi"- Dijo. Escorpio aún lo tenía tan cerca y notaba las cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara, proviniendo desde el fondo de su alma; entendiendo que se refería a su propio dolor líquido que emanaba de sus turquesas –"No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por causa mía y te prometo que me voy a alejar de tu lado hasta el instante en que decidas perdonarme"- Sentenció sollozando, con suspiros entrecortados que no deseba controlar. Las yemas de su mano abandonaron el semblante del griego. La espalda de Camus quedó a total vista de Milo mientras se alejaba con pasos cansados y pesados.

-"¿Por qué tú si lo haces?"- Le cuestionó refiriéndose al incesante llanto con el que se marchaba. El francés no le dio la cara, solo se limitó a responder

-"Porque es la penitencia que merezco al despreciar el tesoro más valioso que la vida pudo haberme ofrecido..."

Milo se quedó solo, aún parado a orillas del lago... contemplando como el acuariano le abandonaba una vez más pese a que él no lo deseaba...

No muriendo, pero si renunciando a lo que sentía por Escorpio tan solo para experimentar un poco del mismo dolor que él le había hecho al octavo custodio

Y aquella noche, después de mucho tiempo, la luna no se reflejó más en la superficie del lago; es más, esa parte oscura no salió de sus tinieblas en un tiempo considerable...

**_Se acabó ToT... _**

… **o … o … o … **

_Eso es todo y yo me quedo sin comentarios u.u _

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A Anna Li (aunque no te complací con el final, Im so sorry, prometo escribirte un fic de la pareja que quieras, tú solo pide y yo obedezco), Evadne Sama, Sirena-Asuka, Aurora Undomiel, Kida luna (no tengo una obsesión con Saga ToT), Musaga, Clio, Tei, 7cielos y uf! Hay muchas lectoras a las que quisiera agradecerles nOn... sobre todo a las que aceptaron seguir leyéndome pese a que puse varias escenas confusas y el final no es del todo happy u.ú... en fin... _

_Gracias por leerme n.n_

_**Nota personal: **A mi me pasó un problema parecido con un novio, así que en pocas palabras es un caso de la vida real XD –ejem... yo era Camus o.o-_

_-**Extras:** Grupo Lu, canción Grita fuerte-_

_**Aquarius No Kari **_


End file.
